


When You Fall

by ElisiansBane



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisiansBane/pseuds/ElisiansBane
Summary: Out on the battlefield, Yuuri has to save the one person he wanted to see again, but never thought he would. Especially after he broke his best friend’s heart. Wolfyuu. Three-Part Story.





	1. Your and Your Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is an angst/drama one shot that takes a new spin on the “Yuuri ends the engagement” trope so common in KKM fan fiction.
> 
> This chapter clocks in at 12,467 words. I advise you take a pee break and bring a snack.
> 
> Inspired by the song “Suddenly” by BT, one of my favorite electronic/techno artists.
> 
> Warning: Angst out the wahoo. Not beta’d.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * *

When You Fall Chapter 1 - You and Your Emotion

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * *

Yuuri was sixteen when he ended his engagement and broke his best friend's heart.

He knew good and well what it meant. What the social and political ramifications would be. He knew what it could do to the reputation and standing of Wolfram if he, the one who proposed and claimed his hand via a duel, rejected him. But this was for the best and Wolfram's sake. Hopefully, he could communicate that sufficiently.

It was because of the circumstances of their engagement that Yuuri had strongly pushed for and ultimately succeeded in implementing laws that stated an engagement had to be mutually agreed upon and an individual could end an engagement at any time. An individual could not claim a person's hand in marriage by winning a duel. People weren't property.

It was to avoid situations like this. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy.

He would never understand why someone like Wolfram would want so badly to marry someone like him. They had started out hating each other. All they did was fight and piss each other off for the first few months they knew each other. But what he'd written off as a spoiled, angry, racist, arrogant pretty boy somehow, over the course of a year, became the one person he could call his best friend.

Maybe it was the time Wolfram died when his heart was stolen by the cursed boxes. Maybe it was that moment when they all thought that he, after defeating Soushou, would choose to stay in his homeland. When he heard the broken tone of Wolfram calling out his name as he stepped into the portal for what he thought would be the last time, Yuuri swore for a second that he almost turned around. Maybe, just maybe, it was that moment when Wolfram willingly risked his life to ensure Yuuri's right to the throne.

He didn't know when it started, when this accidental engagement gave him his only real best friend. But he knew it couldn't go on. It wasn't right.

Oh, he had long gotten over his initial apprehension at men being allowed to marry each other. In his short time as a king, he found the same-sex marriages he had seen to be as ordinary and loving as any other. When a man introduced his husband or a woman her wife to the king, he didn't blink. His unusually progressive parents also helped. It wasn't homophobia or even xenophobia. No, it was much more complex than that.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for a fifteen year old kid to force Wolfram into an engagement. He had thought about it for weeks. Wolfram was sixty-seven years his senior. Wolfram had so many accomplishments and better marriage prospects than him. There was even a moment during dinner that the conversation turned to teasing Wolfram about the number of love letters and marriage proposals that only stopped when Yuuri slapped him the first time they met. After that, it was letters declaring Yuuri's incompetence as a fiance. He had read a few himself. Wolfram's admirers were occasionally bold enough to directly address the king, but not enough to sign their names to their letters.

_'You're a filthy foreigner! A half-breed! The pure Lord Bielefeld doesn't deserve to be tainted by your hands!"_

_'Your declarations of disinterest and constant rejection of his Lordship make you a horrid match for him!'_

_'You claim to be compassionate towards your subjects and wish only for their well-being, and yet you keep Lord Bielefeld imprisoned in a loveless engagement while you give your affections to everyone else. You're nothing but a fraud!'_

_'You're nothing but an immature, stupid little half-breed child. How dare you claim Lord Bielefeld for your own? It's bad enough we must suffer your reign and watch you favor the human scourge over your own people! Now we must watch our esteemed, noble Bielefeld suffer a half-breed when I could offer him much better! You punish him for his loyalty and honor!'_

The letters that he had read grew in anger and accusations, but he couldn't help but wonder if they held any truth. Ultimately, it wasn't fair to lead Wolfram on and act like his declarations of loyalty and love weren't serious. Yuuri had long known that Wolfram was serious.

Wolfram had been alive longer then Yuuri's own grandparents. Yuuri was a child compared to him. Yuuri wouldn't reach legal adulthood until his eighteenth birthday, according to the Japanese government. Thought he had reached the legal age of consent at thirteen, according to that same government, under the Tokyo Youth Protection Law, no adult could engage in sexual activity with him until he reached his majority.

His mind recalled the few times Wolfram had tried to move their relationship into something more physical. The last thing he wanted was for Wolfram to be accused of statutory rape of a minor. Japan, and many other countries on Earth, would have no problem labeling him a sex offender.

Even then, it wasn't just age. Yuuri had no concept of the seriousness of marriage or what it took to make a mature, adult relationship work. He had his parents for reference, but they had married in their mid-twenties after dating for two years. And both had received their college degrees. Yuuri hadn't finished high school and had yet to go on a first date.

Wolfram had been on many dates, and had been courted several times with two of those instances growing into something much more serious. He didn't know why those relationships had ended as those around him remained tight-lipped, but it still showed that Wolfram was far more advanced when it came to romance and marriage than Yuuri. He seriously doubted Wolfram was a virgin like him. Not after watching how Wolfram spoke or acted when it came to discussing relationships. It was to be expected, being eighty-three years old and as beautiful as Wolfram was. He wouldn't expect anything different. Though it did leave him feeling a little jealous.

Wolfram deserved better. He deserved to find someone who was more his equal in maturity and confident in what they wanted. Yuuri had nothing to offer Wolfram that wasn't strictly friendship. Wolfram should have the chance to find love instead of waiting around for Yuuri to grow into adulthood and decide whether or not he preferred the company of men.

That was how Yuuri found himself in his office, pacing to and fro while he waited for Wolfram to arrive. He watched the clock while each second ticked by so slowly that Yuuri felt it took hours instead of just minutes. He muttered to himself to stay strong, that this was for the best, this was to protect Wolfram and let him find happiness.

Yuuri had relied on online news articles and blogs discussing the dynamics and psychology of relationships and surviving breakups. He didn't dare tell anyone else for he felt it was only right that Wolfram hear it first. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Gwendal or Conrad that he planned to betray their baby brother. That thought alone almost made him decide against the entire idea.

Let them down gently. Talk to them alone and in private. Stay calm. Be sympathetic to their words. Avoid 'it's not you, it's me.' Be honest but compassionate. Let them have their say.

That is what all the dating experts said in one way or another. Yuuri chanted their advice in his head in between rehearsing his breakup speech so he did not fall into incoherent babbling as he tended to do when his anxiety got the best of him. He was wearing a bald spot into the carpet as he continued to pace and resist the urge to run away as fast as he could.

Yuuri swallowed the lump growing in his throat. No, he would take it like a man and be an adult. This had to be done and only he could do it. This was for the best. This was for Wolfram.

The door opened and Yuuri's mind went blank. Wolfram was the only one who didn't knock when entering Yuuri's quarters. Sure enough, he entered the room, watching Yuuri with curiosity and mild apprehension.

"What is going on, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked in his usual curt tone. He came to stand before Yuuri with his arms crossed and expectant.

It took a minute for him to string together a sentence. The beautifully rehearsed speech abandoned him when it finally struck him that this was happening.

"I...wanted to talk to you," Yuuri wanted to smack himself when his voice came out squeaky. He reached for the glass of water sitting on the desk behind him to help swallow the ever-growing lump.

"About what?" Wolfram prompted when Yuuri failed to explain further.

Yuuri looked everywhere but at Wolfram. He could feel the suspicious gaze drilling into him. Jumping out of the window sounded so much better right now. He took another gulp of water.

"What's wrong, wimp?" Wolfram sounded annoyed. "I have paperwork to do before bed."

"It's..." Yuuri had to breathe a second. "It's about our engagement. It's been a year and I think we have to discuss it." There, the first part of his speech was done.

The room went cold. Wolfram's annoyed expression went from surprised to blank. Yuuri expected shouts and protests, but Wolfram remained silent. Somehow, it felt worse.

Yuuri glanced down at his glass. The water quivered from his shaking hands and he took two deep breaths before forcing himself to continue. "I...think we should end it. It was an accident and because of all the crap going on at the time, we never really sat down and talked about it."

Wolfram's continued silence unnerved Yuuri so badly that he just spewed out every practiced line without taking a single breath.

"I..I don't want to you think this is your fault. It's not. You're-you're my best friend and I just don't think it's fair to keep you in this engagement when-when I'm not ready for marriage. I-I mean...you know how much older you are, right? You don't want to marry a kid, do you? I don't know anything about being engaged or married or whatever. I just...it would be better if we ended it and you had the chance to find someone else and-"

"Is that it?" Wolfram's low growl shut Yuuri up. "After everything. That's it? You're going to reject me, after it was you who proposed and bound me to you after defeating me."

"That doesn't count anymore!" Yuuri said hurriedly. "I changed the law! You-you can always say no and it doesn't matter who won the stupid fight or not!"

"That is now," Wolfram said slowly. "We were engaged then. The old customs still apply."

Yuuri could feel the anger growing in the deceptively calm man before him. "Seriously...why does it matter? Everyone knows we didn't mean it and honestly, most people would probably understand."

"It meant something to me!" Wolfram finally snapped. "My honor, my pride, and my reputation were bound to your proposal and losing the duel! Has the last year meant nothing to you? I gave up so much for you and this is how you thank me?"

Yuuri backed away with his hands raised when Wolfram took a step towards him. He fully expected Wolfram to become angry, but it was still intimidating. "No! No! That's not it at all! You're my best friend! I care about you! I'm doing this to help you!"

"How is this helping me?" Wolfram hissed. "You're rejecting me after forcing me to give my hand to you! Do you realize how insulting that is? I must really mean nothing to you!"

"I know this doesn't look good," Yuuri admitted. "I don't mean to insult you at all. You don't want this! You don't want to be married to me!"

Wolfram looked at him aghast. "Have you really not been paying attention all this time? At what point did I make that statement?"

"You didn't!" Yuuri was fighting the growing anxiety in his gut. "You didn't need to say anything. I'm telling you that you shouldn't want to marry me! I'm just a kid who can barely run a country."

"Who is it?"

Yuuri blinked. "What?"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "Who is it, you cheater?" Yuuri's back hit the edge of his desk when Wolfram advanced.

For a second, Yuuri didn't know what to say. Amidst his anxiety, frustration mixed in. "Goddamn it, Wolfram! I am not cheating on you! I never cheated on you! Even if I didn't want to marry you, I respect you too much to do something like that!"

"I see you flirting with other women and men!" Wolfram accused, eyes flashing dangerously. "You've always done that. You even tried to have an affair with my cousin behind my back! You tried to betray me with my own flesh and blood!"

"I-I didn't know it was serious at the time!" Yuuri tried to reason and fighting the panic. "I didn't know you took the engagement that seriously! I wanted-"

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Wolfram's shout pierced the tension. What little remained of his composure was gone. "And after that, I was mocked for being stuck with a man who was into my cousin!"

Behind the anger, Yuuri could see the hurt. It was a source of guilt from Yuuri when he realized what Elizabeth's misfortunate visit caused in the political circles. While he and his friends laughed it off, it provided fuel to the rumors and proved detrimental to the Bielefeld name.

But Wolfram was speaking again. "But you wouldn't know that would you? You're far too dense and caught up in your ideals to realize anything that has to do with me! You constantly humiliated and insulted me by denying you had any responsibility the engagement! I was stuck chasing you around the continent like some lovesick puppy because my own fiance couldn't be bothered to tell me when he was leaving the country! I had to listen to you talk about women and that I couldn't marry you because I was male!"

"Wolfram, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"That's the problem! You don't think!" Wolfram interrupted heatedly. "You don't think about my feelings. You have all the time in the world to care about others, but you don't give one damn about me! When I'm the one who has suffered the most for you!"

"Wolf, that's what I'm trying to do now!" Yuuri cried in frustration. This was not how he wanted things to go. He tried to fight the hyperventilating. He felt like such a horrid person as he could see the tears Wolfram was trying to hide behind his anger. "I know I haven't been taking your feelings seriously! What could you possibly want from me? I'm not even an adult yet! You deserve better!"

"But I'm not good enough to deserve you?" Wolfram growled, looming over him. Yuuri tried to become one with the desk, his only source of support.

Yuuri was just confused. Where the hell did Wolfram get that? Yuuri didn't say that at all. It was the total opposite!

"Get over your paranoia and listen!" Yuuri nearly shrieked, his panic and frustration reached the limit and decided to manifest themselves as enmity. "You call me thick-headed? Listen to yourself right now! I'm trying to give you a chance to find someone better!"

"How can I find someone better when my reputation is in shatters?" Wolfram matched his volume.

"Is your stupid reputation all you think about?" Yuuri gripped at the air between them, every muscle in his body was tensed and he resisted the urge to punch the blonde demon to knock some sense in him. "Who. Gives. A. Fuck? Why do you care so much about what other people think? You worry so much about other people and it shouldn't matter!"

"You worry when people think you want to marry a man!" Wolfram jabbed a finger into Yuuri's face. "You don't want to people to even consider that you might be attracted to me!"

"That's why I'm talking to you now!" Yuuri's voice quivered in growing anger. "I don't know anything about sex or romance or attraction or gay people or anything like that! You shouldn't have to deal with that! That's why I'm ending our engagement! It's for you!"

Wolfram was in Yuuri's personal space now. Yuuri could feel the hot breath on him when Wolfram hissed. "You stupid, useless, dense, selfish little twat!" Wolfram's anger got the best of him and he grabbed Yuuri's shoulders painfully.

"Let go of me!" Yuuri yelled, trying to shrink away, but Wolfram continued to slam him against the desk.

"Disgusting little cur! You've ruined everything and have the gall to reject me! I love-"

"That's enough, Wolfram!" Conrad's raised voice cut through the fight like a hot knife.

They both froze. Wolfram let go of Yuuri and stepped back, but glared at his brother instead. Yuuri remained leaning against the desk's edge, his arms up to protect himself. The only sound was their rapid breathing.

Conrad stepped forward to face his younger brother with a stern expression, hand on the hilt of his sword. "You shame the Bielefeld name with your insolence."

"How dare you…" Wolfram started, but Conrad cut him off.

"Yuuri is your king and master before he is anything else to you," Conrad's tone was unforgiving. "To speak to him in such disrespect and impudence is beneath a lord of your stature. To lay your hands on him is punishable by death. You may take your leave of him now, before you are apprehended."

Wolfram looked between Yuuri and Conrad, who didn't move an inch. He seemed to come to some sort of conclusion when he looked to Yuuri with renewed animosity. "It's him, isn't it?"

"No! Never!" Yuuri pleaded. Conrad was his godfather and surrogate older brother. What Wolfram inferred sounded like incest.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, leave now before you are condemned!" Conrad ordered and stood before Wolfram to pin him with a fierce glare. To show he was serious, Conrad tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and just slightly drew it.

Wolfram deflated. His hands were gripped at his sides and he looked down at the floor before storming out of the room. He shoved past Conrad with a spiteful curse and yanked open the door. But before he left, he made one last statement.

"Damn you...Damn you both to hell!" It was low and hateful and emphasized with a violent slam of the door.

When he was sure Wolfram wouldn't return, Conrad turned to Yuuri with a concerned expression. "Your Majesty - Yuuri, are you alright? What happened? A maid came running and claimed that Wolfram was threatening you."

Yuuri felt light headed. The adrenaline died down and his heart rate struggled to calm itself. Anger and panic were quickly replaced by exhaustion and anguish. Choking out a sob, he threw himself into Conrad's surprised arms and sobbed into his jacket. He didn't care if he was being a total baby.

"I didn't mean to!" he said into Conrad's chest. "I wasn't trying to hurt him! It went so wrong! I was trying to do the right thing! I ended our engagement because I wanted him to find someone else! It's not fair to keep leading him on! I didn't mean to make him so upset! I just wanted to be fair!"

"I understand, Yuuri," Conrad shushed, stroking Yuuri's back to calm the teen. "Just take a moment to breathe."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yuuri weeped, squeezing Conrad tighter. "He's my best friend. I was trying to do right by him. I really was, Conrad! I screwed it up. I'm always so stupid!"

"You did what you thought was best, Yuuri," Conrad assured him. "You are right that it's unfair to give someone false hope. You were trying to consider his feelings."

"Will he hate me now?" Yuuri looked up with a worried, tear-stained face.

Conrad shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's his ego that is hurting the most right now." Conrad sighed. "Wolfram...has his own faults he needs to come to terms with."

"I'm sorry I hurt him. I never meant to do that," Yuuri whimpered, rubbing the remaining tears from his face.

Conrad pulled Yuuri back into a comforting hug. "I know you never meant to cause anyone pain. But you can't control how others will feel and react. You can only control yourself."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said one last time.

Conrad could only nod solemnly. "It's late. Why don't you bathe and go to bed? I'll have the maids bring you some tea and a sedative to help you sleep. Will that help?" Conrad offered Yuuri a comforting smile. "I know this was exhausting."

Yuuri was exhausted. Every part of his body felt like it weighed a ton. He felt woozy and mentally drained. A hot bath, tea, and drug-induced sleep was too much to resist. "Yes...I would like that."

"Alright," Conrad smiled and gently led Yuuri to his quarters. "Just try to relax. Everything will be alright, I promise."

After bathing, drinking his favorite spiced tea, and taking the mild sedative, Yuuri slept through most of the following day thanks to Conrad ensuring no one disturbed him. When he finally awoke before dinner, he was met with a distraught Greta and informed by a rigid Gwendal that Wolfram had left early that morning and left a terse note stating that he was moving back to his family lands for the foreseeable future.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * *

Jason Kaulitz - stable, on pain medicine, stitches healing, complains of pain from wounds and trouble sleeping, will prescribe sedative to help with sleep, send word to his family.

Alexander von Holtz - Still unconscious, leg will need to be amputated, on heavy pain and sedative medicines, Surgery scheduled for tomorrow and to be performed by on-duty surgeon, prepare for honorable discharge.

Alphonse Weber - Broken ribs on the right side of torso have been treated and bound, recovering from concussion as expected, punctured liver is healing, on medicine to prevent infection, no other broken bones.

Yuuri skimmed the notes left by one of his assistants from last night. He was pleased to find that the soldiers in the recovery tents were all stable and on their way to full recoveries. The triage tents were resupplied and prepared for the next wave of injured fighters. Those still in intensive care and under constant supervision were all stable. He could finally allow himself some semblance of relaxation.

Though he could say that he felt more useful as a military healer than a king, Yuuri still struggled with the sleep deprivation and stress as a constant stream of injured soldiers were brought in from the battlefield when there was a major attack. He and his assistants were overwhelmed with screaming and bloodied soldiers.

His retainers had been completely against him being so close to the battlefronts during this stupid war. But it was the only way Yuuri felt he could see his efforts make a real difference. He used his magic and new knowledge to heal the men who were injured because of his failure.

"How are you today, Alphonse?" Yuuri smiled. He stopped at the foot of Alphonse's cot to check is injuries for any signs of infection and change his bandages. Alphonse was a lieutenant from Bielefeld, who suffered his injuries when Dia Cimarron unleashed a barrage of cannon fire into their ranks just days ago. Alphonse had been a bloody mess and was thought to be unsavable, but Yuuri stayed up all night using his healing magic and skills to save his life. He was even more resolved to save the man's life when he found the locket containing portraits of his wife and baby.

"Better, your Majesty," Alphonse said weakly. "You saved my life."

"It's the least I can do," Yuuri said amicably, moving to check the soldier's vitals. "You are fighting for your people and country. It's my way of thanking you."

"I never thought I'd be treated by the Demon King himself," Alphonse gave a small chuckle. "It is an unexpected honor."

"The honor is mine," Yuuri smiled warmly at his subject. Yes, his insistence on being one of the lead healers and managers of a healing grounds was met with shock from those who found themselves under his care. Such dirty and exhausting work should be beneath the sovereign king. But to Yuuri, it was how he could help his people.

Yuuri had found his calling in medicine and healing. Water was the symbol of renewal, life, and rejuvenation so as a water wielder, he had a natural talent for healing magic. He began his formal training at the age of seventeen under Gisela, who proved to be a firm and demanding teacher. Though it was because of her that he was able to hone his skills so that he could heal people in ways others couldn't.

He had even worked with Gisela to create new programs and clinics for the poor and for those who were injured in service of the king. The one moment in his reign where he felt he truly lived up to the title of Demon King was when he established the Veteran's Care & Health Law that guaranteed healthcare for military servicemen and their families before, during, and after military service. It was through this law that he introduced the concept of mental health and counseling for those traumatized by war. It was during the enactment of the law and the resulting wealth of free services for soldiers and their families that he was given the title The People's King.

When the common folk gave him that name, Yuuri only became more determined to earn such an honor.

Yuuri stepped back to assess his work. He was happy to see that Alphonse's wound showed no signs of infection. After applying a salve to keep the wound clean and alleviate the pain and fresh bandages, Alphonse looked pristine and better than before.

"All done," Yuuri said. "I'll have the assistant bring you some stew and bread. Later, I'll bring you a medicine tea to help you sleep."

"Thank you," Alphonse said in relief. "Honestly, your Majesty, thank you. I don't know another king or nobleman who would do so much for his servants."

"It is only right," Yuuri said matter-of-factly. "You are here because of me. If I can ease your suffering and pain, I will without hesitation."

Alphonse looked at him in utmost admiration. "You are a saint, your Majesty."

Yuuri nodded, blushing slightly at the praise. "I can only do right by my fellow man. Now, rest and I will see you later," Yuuri gave Alphonse a comforting pat on the knee and excused himself to see to his other patients.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Alphonse repeated as he settled back into his bed.

"You're very welcome," Yuuri said as he moved away. He made a note on Alphonse's chart to have the man temporarily discharged from the war to fully recover in the company of his wife and child.

Yuuri stepped outside to get some air. Finally, he was done with his rounds. They currently had twenty soldiers in the recovery tent, thirty-five in the intensive care tent, and the triage tent was empty - after they had rushed to save the lives of yet another wave of badly injured soldiers, among them Alphonse, that left Yuuri and his assistant healers without food or sleep for two days.

Yuuri could hear the sounds of battle in the far distance. It was dusk now and the fighting would go into the night. They were on the worst of the fronts. They were just a mile from the border of Dai Cimarron in a decisive battle that would determine the outcome of the war. They already had Dai Cimarron against the wall, they just needed to break them for good.

This war began just four years ago. A series of misfortune, paranoia, and finally an assassination attempt on Yuuri's life snowballed into full-on war. Dai Cimarron didn't like how so many human countries were swearing loyalty to Shin Makoku, when Dai Cimarron had been the most powerful of the human kingdoms. Thus, they decided to rid themselves of the root cause - the Demon King.

Yuuri tried so hard to prevent this. Both the human and demon peoples were so tired of war and petty battles driven by ego and xenophobia. It was the commoners that suffered the most when the aristocracy were too up their own asses to make any real progress. It was because of this that Yuuri fought so hard for diplomacy and peaceful negotiations. It got him labeled a naive coward in some instances, but he didn't care if it saved one more life. War was just a glorified and violent dick-measuring contest after all. That's what Yuuri called it and believed it to be without question.

So when he signed the official declaration of war against Dai Cimarron and made the speech to the court and the military, he felt he had failed his people.

Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, and Gunter had told him on several occasions that this wasn't his fault. Dai Cimarron had forced their hand. But without them there to repeat it while Yuuri watched another soldier's body be cremated, the hateful voice in his head kept telling him he was.

Conrad was somewhere out in the battlefield now, leading several units of warriors to hit the Dai Cimarron forces from the center. Gwendal was overseeing the elemental wielders in landing large, destructive attacks on Dai Cimarron from the east and west fronts. Gunter was in the meeting tent reviewing strategies. Murata was...somewhere. Maybe with Gunter.

If they won this, the war would be over. Yuuri could only pray that would happen.

Now if he could just find somewhere to sit down for a minute...

"Your Majesty!" Yuuri turned around to find his assistant rushing to him. "The fire wielders have been hit! The fetchers are bringing them in now!"

Yuuri gave a heavy sigh but trained himself back into healer mode. "What happened?"

"There was an attack by Dai Cimarron esoteric users!" The assistant, Vince, explained as he followed Yuuri to the triage tent. "They were weakened significantly, but Lord Bielefeld rallied them and they attacked with swords instead! They were able to push the enemy back, while Lord Voltaire came in to save them!"

Yuuri slowed his pace. "Lord Bielefeld? Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

Vince nodded. "Yes, he rallied the men and led them into the worst of the fight. They drove back the enemy."

Yuuri gave a side-smile. "That sounds like him…"

They entered the triage tent into total chaos. The other healers and assistants were rushing to stabilize the dozen or so soldiers that bore sword, arrow, and fire wounds.

Yuuri immediately felt the aura-like residue of the esoteric stones. It was a deadly and favored technique used by the esoteric mages of Dai Cimarron to negate the spiritual magic relied upon to summon the elements. What made them dangerous was that the spiritual bond between element and demon was forged in the soul, so exposure to particularly strong esoteric stones could render a magic wielder unconscious. And if the wielder forced their magic, it could prove deadly.

These young men had forced their fire magic despite the exposure. Fire was the most demanding of the elements and could easily tire its master without the help of esoteric exposure. The soldiers bore the symptoms of overexposure: all were pallid, some were vomiting, many were seizing violently on their stretchers, the rest were out cold, and the remaining few were clearly beyond saving.

"King Yuuri!" A pair of fetchers, what they called the people who ran into the battles to rescue soldiers, brought in a very critically injured soldier on a bloodied stretcher. "This one! He has an arrow in his lung!"

Yuuri ran over to where they plopped the critical soldier onto a nearby cot. Yuuri froze when he recognized the face.

It was Wolfram. He hadn't seen the demon lord since the war was declared. He never would have expected to see him in this condition, gasping for breath between moans of pain. He was so sure he would never see the other man again.

The fetchers backed away so Yuuri could check him. Shaking away the surprise, he steeled himself to treat the noble. There was no time for emotion.

If he hadn't known better, he would have written Wolfram off for dead. The lord had two arrows embedded in his body, one clearly piercing his right lung and the other was in his left thigh. His skin was ghost-white from blood-loss. He also bore several cuts and bruises from being in the midst of the fight. It was only his ragged breathing that indicated he was barely alive.

"What the hell happened?" Yuuri demanded frantically as he tried to stabilize Wolfram.

"The human mages tried to subdue them with black esoteric stones," One fetcher explained. "They attacked the mages directly and then were met with a volley of arrows. Lord Bielefeld kept fighting in the worst of it. He and the fire demons forced themselves to summon their fire and drive the enemy back."

"Of course, he'd be in the middle of it," Yuuri couldn't help but growl. Wolfram was always the one to run headfirst into danger. That never changed. His hands were already stained with Wolfram's blood. The arrows would need to be removed in case they were poisoned.

"Bring my surgical kit!" he yelled at a nearby assistant who obeyed immediately.

He looked back at Wolfram's face. His expression was pinched and his eyes were squeezed shut as he struggled. A thin sheet of sweat covered his face as he gasped for air. A trail of blood appeared on his chin when he coughed violently. Yuuri quickly felt his pulse. It was rapid and frantic.

Using a knife, Yuuri tore away at the uniform and undershirt, ripping the cloth apart and away from his wounds to better assess the damage. He would care for the arrow in Wolfram's chest before paying attention to the one in his leg. With the clothes torn away, he could see the arrowhead was buried in the lung. If he didn't remove it carefully, Wolfram could drown in his own blood or suffer a collapsed lung.

"Where's the medizin?" Yuuri demanded. Wolfram was clearly overexposed and started to convulse right there on the bed.

Medizin was a compound that acted as a conductor of magic. It proved to be the only known non-magic treatment for exposure to esoteric stones. Yuuri funded several scholars to develop the compound to help exposed soldiers and prevent healers from overextending their magic to save them. Without it, healers put themselves in danger if they overused their magic to restore the life force of the victim.

It proved a blessing on the battlefronts, especially in human lands where summoning any kind of magic was difficult.

A bottle of the medizin was produced and a fresh syringe. It would need to be injected into the jugular. Yuuri drew the maximum amount into the syringe and ordered his assistant to hold Wolfram's head still so he could administer the shot.

The results happened within seconds. Wolfram's heart rate steadied and his convulsions stopped almost instantly. Yuuri surmised he would likely need another dose, but now he was stable enough for him to remove the arrow.

"Sedative cloth," Yuuri ordered. His assistant produced a cloth steeped in ether to keep Wolfram sedated.

The arrowhead was retrievable, thankfully. But it had landed between the sixth and seventh rib. It was a common arrow used by the general archers of the Dia Cimarron army. The simple metal head had punctured the lower lobe and looked to have missed the major arteries. Yuuri took a bottle of wodka, a high-proof liquor, to cleanse the wound.

"Mini-saw," Yuuri ordered without looking up, he outstretched his hand and a tiny saw was placed in his hand. Yuuri meticulously sawed the shaft, leaving only an inch. He dropped the shaft, not caring for protocol.

"Forceps." The tool appeared in his hand instantly.

Using utmost precision and care, Yuuri worked to remove the arrowhead. He gently twisted the remaining shaft to create space to remove the arrowhead. He avoided damaging any tissue, he needed to avoid worse damage to the lung.

Yuuri kept his breathing steady as he worked, pushing away the anxiety and shock of seeing the ex-prince again and in such horrid condition. He had only heard stories and rumors from the battlefield and tidbits from his generals about the blonde's actions on and off the battlefield . They told stories of Wolfram's growth into a strong commander and strategist who had found solutions to impossible problems and utilized the skill of the fire wielders he led in ways that showed incredible innovation. Yuuri wouldn't have known Wolfram the Brave Commander to be the same temperamental prince he had known so many years ago.

Wolfram looked like a war-torn general. Even now, Yuuri noticed from the corner of his vision the long scar that trailed horizontally across Wolfram's left pectoral. It looked like a wayward sword strike that showed signs of improper treatment. His now-torn uniform looked like it hadn't been changed in days, speaking to the constant waves of battle. He knew that Wolfram and his fire demons had often been in the worst of the battles across the allied countries and were among the first to enter into the enemy territory. It shouldn't surprise him to find the prince is such a state. It would have happened eventually. But that didn't make it any easier.

"You always find a way back to me," Yuuri muttered.

Yuuri splashed more of the wodka to wash away the blood. Now he could see the arrowhead. Taking the forceps, he very slowly extracted the arrowhead, watching for any excessive bleeding and trying his damndest not to collapse the lung.

"Don't you dare die!" Yuuri grumbled under his breath. "Greta is expecting you at her wedding!"

The arrowhead was removed and Yuuri could breathe again. The bloodied point was put aside and Yuuri immediately went to work closing the wound. This was a case that required healing magic. Once the bleeding was slowed, Yuuri positioned his hands and channeled his magic into the wound and forced the flesh to renew and re-weave itself.

He couldn't magically heal the wound like he wanted. Any use of magic on human lands was exhausting and the days of constant strain made it even harder. He had to use his energy wisely as more soldiers were being brought in as he continued to work. They would need his attention as well.

The flesh repaired itself under Yuuri's magic. He pulled away when the strain-induced headache warned him not to push it further. He glanced at Vince, who had the chance to remove the other arrow in his leg, but a more critically wounded soldier took away his attention. However, Vince took time to leave it where Yuuri could pick up where he left off.

He assessed the wound after cleaning it again with the wodka. The biggest threat was infection and exposure to the esoteric stones. A later dose of medizin and ether would help. Yuuri quickly saw to the leg wound. It would need stitches.

But that would have to come later as another wave of bloodied soldiers were brought in. The fetchers called for any available healers. Yuuri bandaged the thigh wound with wodka soaked cloth and finished up his work quickly. Now that the most critical part was done, Yuuri prepared himself for the rest that needed his aid.

Hours and hours later, they had saved those they could and laid to rest those they could not. The number of recovering patients overflowed into the triage tent, which was supposed to be kept free for those who needed emergency care. The intensive care and recovery tents were completely full.

Yuuri watched the assistants take the bodies to the morgue tent. Of the eighty or so men, they saved forty-five. It wasn't a number Yuuri was proud of. He and the other lead healers had to make the difficult decision to leave those who were beyond saving and focus on those who had at least half a chance of survival. Unfortunately, it was the majority that could not be spared. Yuuri didn't want to think of how many men he had to euthanize himself. He knew it was at least ten.

The king collapsed into the closest chair and leaned his head back, eyes shut. He could feel his body failing him. He had neglected his own well-being for too long, but he couldn't help it. As long as he breathed, he would try to save his men.

"Vince!" He called out dully. "Someone!"

Vince appeared before him within seconds. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"What the status on our supplies?" Yuuri asked tiredly.

"I haven't had a chance to thoroughly assess," Vince said after thinking for a bit. "But when I was in the store room, I saw that we might have a little under half of our total supplies."

"Do we have the means to make more ether and medizin?"

"I believe so," Vince said hesitantly. "At least, we can make more ether…"

Yuuri nodded wearily. "Have the novices prepare more ether, and if possible, medizin. And find more wodka," Yuuri ordered without opening his eyes. His lids were too heavy.

"Yes, your Majesty." Yuuri listened to Vince's steps fade away to carry out his orders.

After resting his eyes for a precious five minutes, Yuuri finally straightened and scanned the tent. If he kept his eyes closed for too long, he feared he would pass out entirely. He watched the sleeping patients for any sign of distress before landing on the one laid closest to him.

"How the hell did you end up here?" Yuuri asked the unconscious Wolfram rhetorically.

Wolfram was stable, his wounds were treated and bandaged. If he survived the next forty-eight hours, he would be home free. Another administration of the ether left him sedated and expected to remain in a drug-induced sleep for the next day at least.

Yuuri sank into the chair. He crossed his arm in an attempt to self-comfort. Forcing his body into relaxation, he finally procured a few minutes of precious sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * *

Yuuri didn't see Wolfram again after their engagement ended until he turned eighteen.

It was two years of tense silence between them. Yuuri went against his first instinct to pursue Wolfram and attempt to repair what was left of their friendship. It would only make it worse for the two of them, he was told by Conrad and Murata. It would be selfish and pointless, said Gwendal. Let him be to wallow in his shame, Gunter advised. All, including his own logic, said to stay away and only engage when absolutely necessary. So that is what he did. What few times he spoke to Wolfram was through letters strictly focused on business.

When word was sent that Waltorana would retire from being the leader of the Bielefeld household to allow Wolfram his birthright, Yuuri was surprised. He had never had an opportunity to truly study the lineages of the Great Families, so he only recently learned that Waltorana was the younger brother of Wolfram's father and was only the leader of the Bielefeld family until Wolfram matured. Having now reached that maturity, Waltorana announced he was stepping down and would give the title of Lord and Sovereign of the Bielefeld Family to Wolfram.

Yuuri sat on the throne surrounded by courtiers, nobles, and the heads of the Great Families. Before him stood Lord Waltorana speaking on behalf of his nephew and his many accomplishments. He spoke of why Wolfram was worthy of being sovereign of the Bielefeld name. Wolfram had shown great bravery and service to the crown, Waltorana stated. It was his birthright given unto him by Lord Wolfgang von Bielefeld. Yuuri had only a vague understanding of the ceremonial speech and how it actually related to Wolfram's competence, but he remained stoic, upright, and with hands folded on his lap as he listened.

"And it is with great pride that I present to thee, my nephew and the rightful heir to Bielefeld, Lord Wolfram Michael Benjamin von Bielefeld," Waltorana announced with grandeur and stepped aside to allow Wolfram to stand and kneel before the king.

Wolfram stood before him with all the poise and pride Yuuri expected of him. He looked like a perfect fusion of his uncle and Shinou the Great. He was taller now and broader shouldered. The dark sapphire blue of his uniform contrasted with his ivory skin and honey-blonde hair that was tied at the nape with a matching ribbon. He looked like the pictures of fairytale princes. But his expression was icy and showed no feeling whatsoever at seeing his ex-fiance for the first time in person after two years.

They only stared at each other for a second before Wolfram kneeled at Yuuri's feet.

"Your Majesty King Yuuri Shibuya of the Great Demon Kingdom, I come before thee to swear my sword, my fire, and my life to your name and rule. I come before thee a humble servant of the Bielefeld Family ready to pledge my blood and soul to your divine reign," Wolfram's voice resonated in the Old Tongue, steady and confident. "I swear to bring glory and respect to the Crown as Lord and Sovereign of Bielefeld by serving thee until my death. I pray thou wilt accept my pledge."

Yuuri breathed deeply and rose from his seat. His boots clicked on the marble as he came to meet Wolfram, who remained kneeled. Yuuri placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulders, standing tall and speaking with authority and successfully ignoring the swell of emotion at seeing his once-best friend. He met Wolfram's eyes with unwavering determination that hid his nerves.

"I accept thy pledge of service and loyalty," Yuuri spoke confidently, his accent barely noticeable in the Old Tongue. "I grant thee thine birthright and recognize thee as Lord and Sovereign of Bielefeld. I accept thee as a leader of the Great Families with my blessing."

Yuuri offered a smile and stepped back. "Now rise as the rightful Lord of Bielefeld."

Wolfram smoothly stood, never letting his eyes stray from Yuuri's. Underneath the pride, Yuuri saw the storminess behind green irses.

"Lords and Ladies! To the heads of the Great Houses! I present to thee, with the divine blessing of Shinou the Great, his Lordship Wolfram von Bielefeld, rightful Sovereign to the Bielefeld Family. Join me in giving him his due praise!" Yuuri's voice echoed off the marble walls of the royal hall.

The court erupted into enthusiastic applause and shouts of encouragement. Wolfram met his audience with a satisfied smile while Yuuri looked on in genuine pride for the new lord.

Later in the night, Yuuri watched Wolfram be congratulated by the guests from the far side of the ballroom. Wolfram was surrounded by a small crowd of attractive lords and ladies all vying for the chance to win the newly appointed Lord of Bielefeld's affection. The opportunity bore the reward of wealth, status, and political clout. It was something worth competing for.

Yuuri couldn't help but find it amusing. He could clearly see that Wolfram felt awkward as his admirers tried to butter him up while throwing shade at their rivals. Yuuri chuckled into his wine glass when one lord, a young nobleman named Zachary, boldly pulled Wolfram away and asked him for a dance, much to the chagrin of the other social climbers.

"You're not going to give it a chance, Shibuya?" Murata did his usual schtick of seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Good thing Yuuri was used to it, so he only casually regarded his friend before continuing to watch this new contender romance Wolfram with an elegant waltz.

"It's best to let him have his moment," Yuuri answered noncommittally. "I know he's wanted this for years."

"That's not what I meant," Murata said, watching Wolfram amusedly as well. "Are you going to try your hand at winning his affection like every last available man and woman is doing?"

Yuuri just shrugged. "He has more than enough options. He doesn't need me."

"You underestimate your value," Murata said, now watching Yuuri watch Wolfram. "Surely, Lord Bielefeld would forgo all others for a chance with the Demon King?"

Yuuri snorted. "Sure as hell not when it's me. I'm giving him his space."

"You haven't noticed his glances towards you?" Murata asked.

"What do you want, Murata?" Yuuri let his impatience show. He really didn't have time for Murata's mind games and prodding. He didn't want to give Murata the satisfaction that Yuuri had indeed noticed Wolfram's glances towards him in between staving off his other admirers. There were even a couple of times their eyes met, only for Wolfram to break the stare with a tight frown. But just a few minutes later, Yuuri would feel his intense gaze on him again.

"Nothing," Murata was unfazed by Yuuri's sudden annoyance. "I'm pointing out that many have noticed the pointed stares and are making their own theories as to why the king and his ex-fiance are so distracted by one another."

Yuuri had noticed that. Gossip was the main pastime of the court and his tumultuous relationship with the prince gave the talkers so much material to work with. The fact that they both had yet to find adequate replacements for themselves added more fuel to flame as the hopeless romantics wished for a dramatic reconciliation.

"Not my problem," Yuuri muttered as he took another sip. "They'll find something more interesting soon enough."

"True," Murata acceded, and then became serious. "Lord Voltaire and I wish to speak with you at your earliest convenience."

"Dai Cimarron?"

Murata nodded with an eye roll.

Yuuri sneered into his glass. "Dai Cimarron is the North Korea of this world. They just want attention."

"That, among other things," Murata chuckled in agreement.

Dai Cimarron had begun making threats and generally acting out more than usual in the past few months. Yuuri would never understand why this country felt like it had to pick fights with Shin Makoku and its allies. It was almost a ritual at this point. How were all their rulers that insecure?

Yuuri really didn't want to think about this right now. "I'm getting another drink."

"Pace yourself," Murata warned when Yuuri made to look for one of the wine servers. "Conrad is worried."

"He's always worried," Yuuri said without looking back.

It took way longer than he wanted to finally locate a wine server. Every time he got one in sight, he was distracted by yet another noble wanting to flirt and get his attention. Yuuri politely brushed them off, he didn't have enough alcohol in his system to summon the patience for political schmoozing.

"Red," Yuuri requested and the server silently filled a glass of wine and handed it to him with a slight bow. "Thank you."

"A red as well, please."

Yuuri nearly startled when Wolfram appeared at his side and was handed a matching glass of the wine.

"H-hey Wolfram!" Yuuri greeted nervously, trying to hide his surprise.

Now that he could see him this close, Yuuri took in the full view of Wolfram. The blonde was nearly his height, which meant they had both grown due to Yuuri now being Conrad's height. Loose tendrils of hair framed Wolfram's face that no longer bore the cherubic features he was so well known for. His eyes remained green and clear and impassioned as always. His shoulders were broader and his suit hid the toned muscles underneath. He had matured from pretty to handsome. Yuuri immediately banished the image of Wolfram shirtless from his traitorous imagination.

"Good evening, your Majesty," Wolfram greeted back stonily. Now that he could listen to the demon lord's normal speaking voice, he noticed how it had deepened into a smoky tenor that added a tempting sensuality to his being.

Yuuri told his imagination to shut up.

"Enjoying the reception?" Yuuri tried to make small talk. His first instinct was to tell Wolfram to call him by his given name, but avoided it. "I'm surprised you were able to break away from your fangirls over there."

Wolfram gave a small smile. "It's to be expected. I'm prime real estate when it comes to marriage prospects."

"That indeed," Yuuri replied casually. "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"They lack sincerity," Wolfram glanced back over where his fans watched them irritably. Yuuri suspected they feared a reunion. "They're shallow and want my wealth. Nothing else."

"Surely one of them will be genuine?" Yuuri tried to be positive to counter Wolfram's cynicism. "Even without the money and power, you're still a great catch. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Wolfram gave him an odd look. Yuuri suddenly felt uneasy under his stare. "Do you really believe that?" Wolfram said quietly.

"Of course!" Yuuri dissipated the tension by speaking as if it were obvious. "I know you. You're smart, passionate, loyal, and a bunch of other things. I can see you being very kind and caring for anyone who is married to you."

Wolfram softened. "Thank you."

Yuuri sipped from his wine to hide his blush. He decided to change the subject. "How does it feel being the new leader of the Bielefelds?"

Wolfram thought for a moment before answering. "It was always my birthright. I always knew I would inherit lordship of the Bielefeld name once I had proven my worth."

"So I've heard." In the two years they were separated, Yuuri heard much about Wolfram's accomplishments. The prince revamped his training of the fire wielders, turning his own personal guard into a full on militia in the service of the king. In addition, Wolfram came under the mentorship of his uncle and developed uncanny political savvy. He had even served as a representative at foreign diplomatic visits and was a consultant at the Military Academy. In two years he transformed himself from an ill-tempered brat to a capable and confident young lord.

"I'm very happy for you, Wolfram," Yuuri said in utmost sincerity. "I look forward to having you on the Council."

Yuuri's comment seemed to catch Wolfram off-guard as the other man pursed his lips for a moment to think of a reply. "Your Majesty honors me with your confidence."

"Call me Yuuri," Yuuri said without thinking. He just didn't like the formality that existed between them. "We've been through too much for you to be so formal."

Wolfram just nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Yes...we have…"

Yuuri took a moment to glance around them. Sure enough, there were several eyes on them trying to assess and analyze every move and word. Yuuri really wanted to ask them to bug off, but that would just prove their speculation that something was going on between them.

"May I talk to you outside, Wolfram? Just for a few minutes?" Yuuri asked when he remembered that he wanted to speak of their daughter. He figured now would be the best moment and he just needed an excuse to get away from the stuffy ballroom.

Wolfram silently nodded and stiffly followed Yuuri out to the main gardens. Yuuri waved away some guests and servants so that they were completely alone amidst ornamental trees and flowers.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Wolfram asked stiffly. Yuuri could sense the apprehension in his tone. He had to push away how much he missed Wolfram in the past two years. His other relationships weren't the same as his former friendship with the blonde. But he made his bed so he would sleep in it.

"I understand you've been sending letters and gifts to Greta," Yuuri began, just deciding to get to the point and ignore how Wolfram's matured beauty looked in the torchlight.

Wolfram's eyes widened before he replied. "Yes, I have...I thought that was appropriate?"

"No, of course it is," Yuuri was quick to assure him. "I...I just wanted to talk to you about maybe having her visit you. She's asked non-stop about it so I thought I'd breach the subject with you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would," Wolfram said slowly, watching Yuuri for any signs of insincerity. "But she is your daughter. I have no right to demand that she visit me. It was generous enough that you allowed me to maintain correspondence with her."

"Well, I didn't find it necessary to end your relationship," Yuuri said. He honestly didn't understand why the nobility found it weird that he allowed his daughter to maintain contact with his "shamed" ex-fiance. "She considers you her other father. It would be cruel to stop the two of you from at least writing each other. That's why, after some thinking, I would like for her to visit in the summer or maybe for a weekend or two every month in between her studies. Bielefeld isn't far so it's feasible."

Wolfram looked at him with a tentative expression, eyes only slightly widened at his proposal. "That is...very kind of you."

"It's the right thing," Yuuri smiled warmly. "On Earth, we have things called 'shared custody' and 'visitation rights' for parents who split up. I want to do something similar for you. I'm in the process of developing a policy for this with Murata and Anissina to apply to everyone." Anissina had insisted on being involved as family rights was one of her passions. And he needed a "woman's perspective."

"Why?" Wolfram said after a long pause.

Yuuri continued to smile, trying to dissipate the continuing awkwardness as much as he could. "No matter what happened between us, Greta doesn't deserve to suffer. I know you love her and she loves you. I would never rob her of being with you. You cared for her when I was gone - she even talks about how she wants to you be her swordfighting teacher again. I think it would be the healthy choice for her well-being." Yuuri paused and waited for Wolfram's response.

For the first time, Wolfram's initial coldness seemed to melt away and was replaced by vulnerability tinged with sadness and conflict. He looked around, but not at Yuuri, contemplating this proposition and what it meant. Yuuri watched Wolfram's always expressive eyes reveal his uncertainty. Visitation would definitely make them see each other on a more frequent basis. Perhaps, Wolfram wasn't ready for that.

"That's...incredibly kind…" Wolfram said hesitantly after a moment's thought. "I would definitely like that very much."

"Great!" Yuuri grinned. "I'll let you think on it for a bit and we can meet tomorrow to discuss the details. Greta wants to visit you when you come back from that meeting with Karbelnikoff."

Finally, Wolfram gave a small, but very happy smile. "I will make that possible."

"Awesome!" Yuuri grinned. He glanced back towards the ballroom. He didn't know how long they had been absent but surely people were starting to notice by now. "Hey, why don't we start to head back? I'm pretty sure they've noticed we're gone and lord knows the gossip that'll pop up."

"That's wise," Wolfram agreed and stepped back to let Yuuri walk ahead of him as etiquette dictated.

But before he went back, Yuuri had one more thing he had to say. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram paused and waited.

Yuuri breathed to gather his wits and bravery. "I...just want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened last time. I know I...hurt you, but please know that I never meant to hurt you." Yuuri paused to prevent himself from babbling. "That doesn't mean anything, I know. But I would hope that since your brothers work for me and Greta is your daughter that...we could at least be friendly with each other. For their sake."

Wolfram just looked at the ground, not really giving any indication as to what he thought.

So Yuuri kept going. "I don't expect you to forgive me completely. You don't have to. I just want us to be cordial and I would want nothing more than to have you at the palace more. Greta would love that and everyone has missed you. Even me."

"Yuuri," Wolfram finally spoke in a strained voice and looked away to where the party continued. "Your guests are waiting."

Yuuri felt the rejection at Wolfram's dismissal. But what should he expect? They hadn't parted on the best terms. "Very well. Let's go, then." He said dejectedly.

Wolfram followed Yuuri back into the ballroom. They were immediately overwhelmed with guests vying for their attention and favor. Wolfram disappeared into the crowds of guests when that nobleman from before, Zachary, led him to the dance floor, yet again, with a charming smile.

Yuuri couldn't stop watching them. He didn't like that Wolfram treated this random nobleman with more warmth than him. Even if it made sense as to why, that didn't mean he couldn't hate it or feel jealous.

'Stop that!' the rational voice inside him admonished. 'You have no right to feel jealous! This is for the best. You had your chance and blew it."

'You're right,' Yuuri thought sadly, going to find another drink. 'He doesn't need to know.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * *

Yuuri's neck hurt. That was the first thing he registered when his impromptu nap was interrupted by incoherent mumbling.

His vision cleared and he found himself back in the tent, sitting next to Wolfram's cot. Wolfram was lying on his back, face scrunched in pain and sweaty from the fever. He was muttering broken sentences, clearly still under the influence of the ether that Yuuri realized must be wearing off by now.

Shaking off the weariness, Yuuri stood to find some of the ether and maybe administer some healing magic to ease Wolfram back to sleep. He luckily found a half bottle of ether and retrieved a clean cloth.

Yuuri quickly assessed Wolfram's state. The young general was covered in sweat, his face was pale and drawn, and his half-open eyes stared blankly at the roof of the tent. Wolfram was talking again, this time Yuuri could make out what was being said.

"Where am I?" his voice was gravelly.

"Shhh, be still," Yuuri whispered gently, placing his hand on Wolfram's shoulder to stop him from trying to sit up. "You're in a healing tent just a mile from the Dai Cimarron border. The fetchers rescued you."

"Where are my men?" Wolfram asked, eyes still fixed at the roof, glassy and unseeing.

"They are being treated," Yuuri explained, carefully watching Wolfram. "You and your men fought bravely." He didn't think it wise to tell him how many had died.

"I told them to fight," Wolfram muttered in a daze. "For King and Country. And those they loved."

"It worked," Yuuri smiled gently. "You made the enemy retreat." Yuuri began to prepare the sedative cloth.

"Where is the king?" Wolfram asked suddenly.

Yuuri paused. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Wolfram was clearly heavily drugged and didn't recognize him. He was wearing a spare white healer's uniform and not his usual black one. They hadn't seen each other in months, so maybe Wolfram didn't think he would be healing soldiers on the most dangerous battlefronts.

"The king is safe...exhausted but safe," Yuuri said finally, thinking it best to not try to correct Wolfram. "He is honored to have such brave men fight for their country."

"Don't let him see me like this," Wolfram demanded weakly, shifting slightly to regard him, but Yuuri doubted Wolfram's dull eyes could really see him.

"Why not?" Yuuri asked in genuine confusion.

"He would try to save me and he shouldn't," Wolfram said firmly.

Yuuri gripped the ether bottle and cloth. "Why shouldn't he?"

"I was told he was on the battlefield caring for injured soldiers," Wolfram slurred. "He's put himself in danger to save the men who swore to protect him."

"What is he to do?" Yuuri was genuinely curious. "It's my-his way of thanking those who sacrificed themselves for his ideologies. It's his duty as the king."

Wolfram gave a frail, yet amused, smirk. "...So like him. His Majesty hates to see others in pain - even when it can't be helped. He'd rather have himself suffer."

"That's true," Yuuri admitted. He returned to prepping the sedative. The strong herbal scent of the potion was a nice distraction.

"He's become a great ruler. He cares so much for everyone," Wolfram muttered. "Don't let him see me like this."

Yuuri let a few drops of ether onto the cloth. "Why shouldn't he?" he asked again.

"He's tried so hard to spare me - just to fail," Wolfram said bitterly. "Despite his best efforts."

Again, this made Yuuri pause. "What do you mean?"

Wolfram groaned. "I hated him once...for years. He broke my heart after everything I had done to make myself worthy of him. I hated him so much."

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably. He really should administer the ether now, but having Wolfram suddenly be so transparent made him morbidly curious. "I...don't blame you," he mumbled sadly. It was exactly as he had feared.

Wolfram was speaking. "But no matter how much I hated him. How many people I fucked to forget him. I knew something wasn't right."

Yuuri was well aware that Wolfram didn't have shortage of male - and female - lovers. There was a running joke between Yozak and Gunter that they could tell what time of day it was based on who Wolfram was courting. Yuuri tried to brush off the joke and even laugh, but it still made him cringe.

"It bothered me so much," Wolfram continued, eyes returning to the roof. "I made his Grace tell me more. He told me of the king's homeland where men are harassed and killed for loving other men. They're called fags."

Yuuri nodded, twisting the bottle in his hand uneasily. "Yes, that is true."

Yuuri was shocked that Wolfram would even think to ask Murata such a thing. He thought of when this could have happened and couldn't think of a time when opportunity would arise for Wolfram to ask Murata what homophobia was. Or why Murata would even answer him. While he had accepted same-sex marriages in Shin Makoku, it was the stigma and threat of ostracization from his Earthen peers that stopped his teen self from exploring his developing feelings. It was the main reason he thought it best for Wolfram to pursue others until he could come to terms with what his sexuality was and what he wanted to do about it.

"I...realized that Yuuri broke my heart because he didn't want me to suffer because of his fear." Wolfram's voice was heavy and Yuuri knew it was the drugs allowing him to be this vulnerable with what he thought was a stranger. "I suspected he had feelings for me. But he was too afraid of what his world would do to him...but he didn't want me to suffer. I didn't realize it until it was too late."

Wolfram slowly turned his head to face Yuuri. "Why didn't he tell me? I would've listened."

Yuuri took a deep breath, those painful memories churned up inside him after being ignored for years and he fought to keep them buried. "Because it wasn't something you could help him with. He knew he had to help himself. It wasn't right for him to depend on you. It wasn't right for him to expect you to wait until he either did or didn't accept himself."

"Who told him all this was right?" Wolfram let out what could only be described as a pained sob. "He said that, but it made no sense! He should've told me! I could've helped him! He didn't need to send me away!"

The knot in Yuuri's throat was sharply painful. The tears that welled up thanks to the lord's words were blinked back. "He was too much of a wimp to know what else to do," Yuuri cracked. "He had feelings for you, but struggled to accept it. So he sent you away because you deserved better than him."

"But why?" Wolfram was so pained. His eyes were glassier now from his own tears. "He should've told me! He had so many chances to tell me!"

Yuuri stroked Wolfram's forehead, trying to calm the other man down. He could feel the fever burning through pale skin. He would need to fetch a cold cloth to bring it down. He glanced at the bandaged wounds. Those would need to be changed soon but after he sedated Wolfram.

"Shhh," Yuuri hushed. "Be still. It's going to be okay."

For the first time, Wolfram made eye contact with Yuuri and the king felt Wolfram actually saw him. But it remained unclear if he recognized him.

"He realized he loved you years later," Yuuri finally confessed dolefully. "He really, badly, wanted you back. But he knew it was too late. He knew he had no right to ask you back. It wasn't fair. He wanted you to find happiness - even if it wasn't with him and it meant you hated him for the rest of his life. Because he knew he'd hurt you. He didn't deserve you."

Wolfram was crying silently. Yuuri wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

Wolfram leaned into Yuuri's touch. He found comfort in the way Yuuri's hand cupped his cheek. "I'm cursed...cursed like my mother. I've taken so many lovers in a vain attempt to find love - only to fail. The one person who was my one true love...rejected me because of some twisted self-sacrifice." He nuzzled Yuuri's hand.

"He didn't know." Yuuri really didn't. He tried so hard to respect Wolfram's need for space after their breakup. He convinced himself that the yearning glances the blonde threw his way in the rare times they were in the same room were projections of his own feelings. He pushed his feelings aside and only reconciled enough with the demon to converse amicably for the sake of their families. His fantasies of a romantic reunion and passionate embraces remained just that - fantasies.

Wolfram breathed morosely. "...Will always love him." He whispered. "I forgive him. I just wish I could see him again."

Okay, he really needed to administer that ether. It was still waiting in his free hand. Yuuri felt he shouldn't be hearing this or wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. To know Wolfram would have forgiven him and maybe even taken him back if he just had the balls to be honest was imperceivable. However, he chose instead to focus on the fact that Wolfram had a fever and was probably in a lot of physical pain from his injuries. Yuuri needed to set his feelings aside, again, and be a competent healer.

"Hold still," Yuuri whispered, bringing the cloth to Wolfram's waiting face. "You're in a lot of pain and this will help you sleep.

"I love him…" Wolfram mumbled right before Yuuri placed the cloth over his nose and mouth. Yuuri was grateful that the lord was too weak and drugged to notice.

"Like I said, he doesn't deserve you," Yuuri sighed, tenderly stroking Wolfram's hair and face as the demon lord drifted back to sleep. He watched Wolfram's eyes flutter shut and felt his body go limp as sleep overcame him.

When he was sure Wolfram was unconscious. Yuuri went about checking his wounds and changing his bandages, all the while fighting the regret and dejection at what he heard. Once finished, he left the tent to find his royal quarters to rest and try to make sense of everything that had happened.

He didn't know. He just didn't know and that was the problem. He didn't know how to protect Wolfram from his own fears and insecurities. He didn't know how to protect Wolfram's love from suffering because of his late-developing feelings. Wolfram suffered because he wanted to do the right thing and failed. Just failed.

When Yuuri tried to stand, he just fell.


	2. You and Your Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your amazing reviews! They were very helpful and a joy to read, as usual!
> 
> So after some deliberation i.e. noticing that the chapter was at 22 pages and almost 9,000 words, I decided to make this a 3-part story and update it sooner. I promise this won't got the way of MOS and Syrena and take over a year to finish!

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

When You Fall Chapter 2 - You and Your Devotion

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Shibuya…"

Yuuri grunted when a hand firmly shook his shoulder to wake him. Blinking away the exhaustion, his eyes gradually focused on Murata standing in front of him.

"What?" Yuuri drawled, sitting up with his joints cracking. The room came into focus. The tent was dim to allow the soldiers to rest. It was dusk beyond the entrance to the tent. From the cramp in his neck, Yuuri could tell he had been out for quite some time.

"You alright?' Murata asked. "I've come to bring you to the strategy meeting. Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad are waiting."

"Conrad's here?" Yuuri yawned, still collecting his thoughts.

"He came in not too long ago," Murata explained. "They arrived after the fire militia was brought in. It's been a few hours."

"I see," Yuuri breathed noncommittally. Upon hearing about the fire wielders, he immediately cleared his mind and checked on the still-sleeping Wolfram before him. The demon lord hadn't moved once, the only signs of life were the slow, steady breaths that made his chest rise and fall.

"Bielefeld fought very bravely," Murata murmured, watching Yuuri check Wolfram's vitals. "It's because of him, the enemy is in the perfect position to be defeated."

"I'm proud of him," Yuuri couldn't help but state. Without thinking, he tucked a piece of hair behind Wolfram's ear, far too lovingly to be just a healer.

"We'll be able to execute our final attack," Murata continued. "We just need to review the final details with you."

"Alright," Yuuri muttered. "I'll be right there."

Murata watched Yuuri groggily finish his examination and write something onto Wolfram's chart. "When is the last time you slept or had anything to eat?"

"A couple of days," Yuuri said casually. It was nothing unusual with the constant wave of injured soldiers from the battlefront. He and the other healers were going days without food or sleep, not even having time to sit down for a few minutes just to catch their breath. Yuuri was surprised he even got to sleep in the hard chair for as long as he did.

"Do you need to rest before the meeting?" Muata offered.

"No. If I go to sleep, I won't wake up." It was true. Yuuri was certain that he if got too comfortable, he would be little more than dead to the world. "It's better to just get it over with."

Murata glanced at Wolfram. "He looks so angelic just lying there. Hard to believe he was a turbulent force on the battlefield." Murata leaned over to touch Wolfram's shoulder. "Always such a beauty."

This piqued Yuuri's suspicion. For years, he observed Murata's unusual interest in Wolfram that only increased when their engagement was official dissolved. Wolfram remained a conquest of the promiscuous sage that as far as Yuuri knew, he had yet to claim. Not that Yuuri would allow it.

"He's more than looks, you know," Yuuri said a lot harder than he meant to.

"Of course," Murata's tone was too patronizing to be sincere. "I would never doubt Lord Bielefeld's character. But his looks defeat that of any man or woman. It's hard not to notice. Especially when he looks so peaceful."

Murata's gaze held its usual mystery and distance that Yuuri came to resent in the years they had known each other. They had grown cold towards one another as Yuuri hated Murata's apathetic attitude towards the casualties of war and his apparent amorality when it came to launching deadly attacks whose victims Yuuri had to save by using every skill at his disposal.

"How does Wolfram know about Earth's attitudes towards gay people?" Yuuri asked suddenly.

If Murata was surprised at Yuuri's out-of-nowhere question, he didn't show it. He continued to watch Wolfram sleep. "Where did you get that idea?"

"He spoke in his sleep," Yuuri's expression hardened. "He was caught in the twilight sleep of the ether." He made no effort to explain further.

"Oh, I see now," Murata's crooked smile annoyed Yuuri. "Learned something you never would've thought? Many a man have confessed when under the influence of ether."

"I get that," Yuuri cut him off, really not liking the all-knowing look on Murata's face. "I want to know how he knows that?"

Murata remained cool under Yuuri's sharp gaze. "It was during a routine visit to Bielefeld. About two years ago. He pulled me aside after the reception dinner to speak with me in private. He wanted to know why you were so against being with him. He wanted to know why you rejected him constantly just because of his masculinity."

"And what did you tell him?" Yuuri had to ask.

"Everything I knew," Murata explained. "The hate crimes, the slander, the discrimination - that even his devotion and love for you couldn't erase a culture where loving him could prove dangerous and ostracizing."

Yuuri's jaw clenched. He never thought to tell Wolfram about some of Earth's attitudes towards homosexuals. Though Japan remained one of the more progressive nations towards LGBT rights, there was still frequent harassment and discrimination in smaller communities. He knew of one of his classmates who was driven nearly to suicide after months of being bullied because he made the mistake of confessing his feelings to a crush that was disgusted at him. The only thing that saved him was his parents taking him out of the school and admitting him to a mental health program.

"It was really a shame," Murata broke Yuuri from his thoughts. "Heartbreaking, really. He didn't say it, but I could tell he wanted to confront you. He missed you terribly despite his string of lovers. Even I wanted to offer my comfort to him."

At the word 'comfort' Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "If you seduced him…." He let the sentence, and the implied threat, hang in the air.

Murata only shrugged. "I tried. I've never hidden my attraction for him." Murata quirked an eyebrow at Yuuri's jealousy. "If it makes you feel any better, he turned me away. He only wanted to know why you never told him yourself. He said he could've helped you."

"There was nothing he could do!" Yuuri hissed, not liking the idea of Murata touching Wolfram. "And you should've minded your own damn business!"

"I only answered his question," Murata said, remaining unaffected. "And offered my comfort as a friend. It's nothing unusual. You left him with many unanswered questions, Shibuya. I was only trying to help him make sense of it all after he was left with a lowered reputation and a broken heart for all his efforts."

That hit a sore spot. He knew damn well what it did to Wolfram's status within the nobility. He heard the nasty remarks whispered behind gloves and lacy fans at those rare times Wolfram came to a royal event. He had often scolded anyone he caught making those insulting remarks about his ex-fiance. Yuuri tried as best he could to defend Wolfram's honor, to protect him from his own shortcomings and hide his own selfish love. But it wasn't enough.

The exhaustion, stress, and shock from Wolfram's bedside rambling paired with his own self-deprecation fueled the underlying resentment Yuuri felt for so many years.

"I was sixteen!" Yuuri snapped, flashing teeth at the sage. "I was trying to do the right thing for my best friend! You all like to forget that. I was sucked down a damn toilet and crowned king of a country I didn't know existed! I had to learn a language, how to read and write from scratch! You think I'm an idiot because men marry each other here all the time, well that's not how it is on Earth!"

"Shibuya…" Murata started.

But Yuuri became immersed completely in his rant. So many years of bitterness threatened to overwhelm him. "You never let me forget that I wasn't one of you. I've had people comment on my 'slanted eyes' and if I had jaundice. Because Asian people don't exist! If I acted too much like a foreigner, you accused me of being incompetent. But I really dropped the ball when I failed to fall madly in love with the epitome of demon beauty!"

For the first time, Murata started to look concerned. "Shibuya, just calm-"

But Yuuri was too far gone. He stood up to face Murata, looming over the slightly shorter man. Yuuri kept his volume down as to not disturb Wolfram and his other patients, which made his voice come out as a gravelly hiss.

"What would you have me do?" he growled just inches from Murata's face. "Keep dragging Wolfram through the mud or lie about being in love with him? Which sounds like a better dick move? I would not do that to him! We don't owe each other anything. He is not obligated to wait for me to decide if I'm gay or not, and I'm not obligated to force myself to love him! Even if I wish he would take me back, I won't go after him because that is selfish!"

"What if he forgave you and would take you back?" Murata asked quietly. The question immediately deflated Yuuri's anger. "I saw in him...and continued to see in him during our time on the battlefield - that same regret that I see in you. What would you say if he accepted you back? What if he welcomed you?"

Again, it was Murata's penetrating stare that made Yuuri recoil and give a hard glance back to where Wolfram slept, completely oblivious. Their drug-induced conversation replayed itself in his memory. The sight of Wolfram being so vulnerable and so despaired only made Yuuri more determined to force the demon prince to let him go. Though his heart wanted the exact opposite.

"He wasn't in his right mind..." Yuuri replied stubbornly.

Murata shook his head in frustration. "Shibuya, you're being-"

"Shut the hell up!" Yuuri shouted and then lowered his voice back into a hiss. "I don't need to hear it. You keep your all-wiseness out of my personal life! Don't we have a meeting? Bestow your eternal wisdom where it actually means something!"

Yuuri shoved past Murata, who gracefully stepped aside. "You're just needlessly punishing yourself - and him," the sage said.

"If I want your unsolicited advice, I'll ask for it!" Yuuri shot back as he headed towards the meeting.

He didn't wait to see if Murata followed him. He didn't want to be the subject of the sage's psychoanalysis nor did he want someone who was so into their own 'wisdom' commenting on his love life. He had made his decision.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Wolfram was named Sovereign Lord of the BIelefeld Family, Yuuri didn't have a meaningful conversation with him again until he was twenty.

His conversations with Wolfram were purely focused on the operations of the kingdom. Wolfram was quickly proving himself to be a more than capable lord of his clan and was one of the few members of the Aristocracy that Yuuri didn't mind hearing from when they had their occasional roundtables.

Yuuri watched Wolfram blossom into his role with a regretful yearning that he hated to have. He had tried to court ladies, but that proved in vain as he realized his interests lay elsewhere. Yuuri couldn't even say he had any interest in the beautiful males that vied for his attention. Whenever someone tried to court him or win his favor, Yuuri would ignore them and only think about how he wished it was Wolfram.

And he hated himself for it. He hated that despite his efforts to do right by his ex-fiance he would still have such selfish feelings. He tried to not think about how he missed the blonde's presence and passion nor the salacious thoughts that occurred to him at night when his primal urges voiced their discomfort. So Yuuri told himself these were feelings born of his guilt and second-guessing of his decision to break their engagement. He told himself that these feelings of longing and loneliness for Wolfram were simply his own immaturity and his usual dislike of people being 'angry' at him. To remedy this, he threw himself into ruling the kingdom and becoming a trained healer. Those he could deal with.

It was at a reception following another roundtable conference with the Great Families when he saw the blonde lord again. It was a small reception in one of the ballrooms at the palace. Yuuri did his usual routine of schmoozing with the nobles and their companions. He expertly maintained his usual cheerfulness despite the gravity of the situation.

Dai Cimarron was proving to be a bigger nuisance than they had hoped. It seemed the country was making good on its threats and was harassing the smaller countries that lined its borders. Many of said countries were coming to Shin Makoku, asking for help or refugees were trickling in. It seemed like war would be inevitable, but Yuuri remained steadfast.

He tried not to think about it and attempted to relax. He greeted his guests with warmth and courteousness, ensuring they felt at home and were happy despite the seriousness of the situation. He called for more expensive wine and finer foods as he didn't want his guests thirsty or poorly fed.

As long as he played the perfect host, he could ignore Wolfram and his latest lover.

It was the same noble from Wolfram's ceremony. Lord Zachary's persistence paid off and he could now call himself Wolfram's companion and the first serious relationship the ex-prince had since the end of the engagement. Yuuri thought the man to be fine overall, though a little smug at having landed the previously unattainable Bielefeld lord.

As Yuuri moved from guest to guest, he watched the couple out of his peripheral vision. They seemed close enough with Zachary keeping a steady arm around Wolfram's waist. They moved together as a single unit as they spoke with the other nobles and Wolfram's brothers. Conrad and Gwendal seemed to warm up to Zachary, who proved to be charming and articulate based on the pieces of conversation Yuuri overheard.

But it was further in the evening when Yuuri became peeved at the couple. As the wine continued to flow, he saw them become more affectionate and casual with each other. He witnessed Zachary make Wolfram laugh several times at some unheard jokes and steal small kisses. Yuuri hadn't seen Wolfram that content in years and it sickened him.

Yuuri took the first opportunity to excuse himself from the party and go out on the balcony. Out there with the moon and night sky, he could push away his jealousy and scold himself for even feeling that way.

'This is what you wanted, isn't it?' a mocking voice came from his mind. 'You wanted him to find someone else.'

Yes, that was what he wanted. But he would be lying if he said there wasn't a teeny-tiny part of him that never wanted Wolfram to move on. He didn't want to think that he no longer meant anything to the blonde demon.

Yuuri told himself to get over it. He had more important things to…

"Good evening, your Majesty."

Yuuri bit back the startled yelp when he spun around to see Wolfram and Zachary walk onto the balcony.

"H-Hey!" Yuuri greeted shakily and quickly suppressed his angst to appear casual. "What brings you two here?"

"Wolfram was feeling stuffy so we came out for some air," Zachary said, nodding towards Wolfram, who gave Yuuri a nod in greeting. "How are you this evening, your Majesty?"

Zachary and Wolfram looked like they belonged together. Where Wolfram was blonde and graceful, Zachary was dark and debonair. What Yuuri knew of the nobleman was that he was a very accomplished swordsman and lieutenant from Voltaire who had the regard of Gwendal, which was saying something. He stood at Wolfram's side perfectly straight and with all the confidence befitting a young lord with his arm still firmly around Wolfram's waist.

Yuuri hated him.

"I'm fine," Yuuri replied stiffly. "Just happy to be done with the conference."

"Yes," Zachary said. "Wolfram told me they were tense."

"They were," Yuuri acquiesced. "Wolfram held his own very well. I'm glad he was there to back me up."

"Your praise is appreciated, your Majesty," Wolfram said with a small smile. Wolfram refused to call Yuuri by his given name since becoming the sovereign of Bielefeld, not even in when they were solely in the presence of friends and family. Yuuri tried to change that, but Wolfram was adamant.

Maybe Wolfram felt the need to remind them both that they were no longer the close friends they once were. Either way, it never failed to hurt.

"You deserve it," Yuuri smiled, finding it easier to regard Wolfram and ignore Zachary. "Your suggestion about assisting Franchire made a lot of sense. I had Gunter make sure it was written down and once I've had a chance to look at it, we can work out the details."

"I'm very honored that you have such confidence in me," Wolfram stayed formal, but Yuuri didn't miss the spark in green eyes.

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you," Yuuri said earnestly. He couldn't help but smile when the pink dusting on Wolfram's cheeks appeared at his praise. Wolfram's suggestion of compromise was met with support from the Great Families, and Yuuri didn't miss how Wolfram's opinions always stayed true to Yuuri's mission of peace and friendly negotiation. Especially, when others spoke otherwise. It meant a lot to him.

"Gisela told me you're in training to become a healer," Wolfram said, cocking his head to one side to hide how Yuuri's words affected him. "How is that coming along?"

"It's going good," Yuuri replied amicably. "Gisela's a hardass teacher, but it's a good thing. I know I'm learning well, thanks to her."

Wolfram nodded. "I studied healing magic a little bit under her. She is a 'hardass', but you know you'll learn something."

"A healer?" Zachary interrupted, when Yuuri was happy to forget he was there. "Isn't such work beneath the Demon King?"

"His Majesty is a water wielder," Wolfram spoke before Yuuri could respond. "There is quite the history of water demons being incredibly adept at healing magic. It makes sense."

"That's true," Yuuri agreed. "And I feel that it is a better use of my power. I'm still learning magic combat, of course. But this has become my true passion."

"Papa Wolfram!"

Greta, in a blur of frills and ribbons, ran onto the balcony and embraced Wolfram so fiercely that it forced Zachary to finally let go of him. "I've been looking for you!"

"Really? What for?" Wolfram asked, hugging her back.

"I want you to dance with me!" Greta grinned eagerly. "I just learned a new dance and I want to show you!"

"She's gotten really good," Yuuri smiled proudly. Greta was the only sparkle in Yuuri's generally stressful life. The highlights of his day were spending time with her. He never thought he would enjoy being a father at twenty as much as he did.

"Yep! Yep!" Greta bounced excitedly and then took Wolfram's hand to lead him back into the ballroom.

"Greta, as a princess you need to excuse yourself properly," Wolfram gently chided her.

Greta stopped and looked at Yuuri and Zachary with a blush. "Oh! Sorry. May Wolfram come with me?"

"Of course, Princess Greta," Yuuri said warmly. "Just don't tire him out too much." He added with a chuckle.

"I promise!" Greta chirped and with a quick curtsey pulled Wolfram to the dance floor while the lord struggled to keep up. "Greta! Slow down!" He said while trying not to trip.

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at their antics. It was the rare time he could see Wolfram drop his formal ways and be more like the prince he once knew. In the presence of their daughter, Wolfram would show that distinct warm-heartedness and feistiness he was so well-known for. Because Wolfram adopted the persona of a dignified lord over the years, it was comforting to see him let down his shield.

"He is something, isn't he?"

Yuuri looked back at Zachary, who was also watching Wolfram and Greta make their way to the dance floor. Yuuri trained his expression into one of neutrality. "Yes, he is. I'm thankful to have someone who loves my daughter as much as I do."

"Yes. He speaks of her often and fondly," Zachary said smoothly. "It so amusing to see the stoic Lord Bielefeld melt in the presence of a human child."

Yuuri eyed Zachary warily. "True..."

"May I ask a bold question, your Majesty?" Zachary asked casually.

"What is it?" Yuuri watched him skeptically.

"Why would drive you to give up such a lovely catch?"

Yes, that was bold. "I don't see how that's your business," Yuuri said coldly.

"You are right. It is not," Zachary remained calm. "I'm curious as to why the king would give up the well-bred and passionate Lord Wolfram of the powerful and wealthy Bielefeld Family. Surely, you were aware of what a prize he is."

Yuuri had a choice. He could either take the bait or act neutral to Zachary's obvious provocation. He chose semi-neutral.

"Yeah, well..unfortunately, marriage is more than just who has the most money or political clout," Yuuri said. "Wolfram is a good friend and a wonderful father to Princess Greta. There is no ill-will between us."

"Do you really think that?" Zachary prodded.

"Did Wolfram say something?" Yuuri countered.

"Nothing in particular," Zachary said coolly. "I just know he was very passionate about you. And having experienced his passion myself, I must wonder why you would send him away?"

"Everyone is different," Yuuri hid his irritation. He did not like hearing about Zachary's 'experience' of Wolfram's passion.

Zachary continued to be priggish. "Everyone is, your Majesty. I'm simply curious as to why-"

"Wolfram has proven himself a worthy friend and ally," Yuuri interrupted him with a tone that left no room for insolence. "He is a great man and father. I will always respect and care for him, no matter what did or did not happen between us. Now, if that is all, I must return to my important guests."

Without waiting for an answer, Yuuri spun on his heel and went back to join his guests before he threw Zachary over the balcony.

Yuuri really hated him.

Later, when all the guests had left, Yuuri took his time to tuck Greta in for the night. He settled her in among her dozens of stuffed animals and under the soft duvet. After reading at least five bedtime stories, he kissed her brow just as she yawned.

"Did you have fun with Papa Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. Greta was the center of Wolfram's attention for the rest of the night. No one could, or dared, get between the demon lord and his adoptive daughter. Not even Zachary could pull Wolfram away from her, until it was her official bedtime and Yuuri came to collect her. Greta had to be led away in protest and only calmed when Wolfram promised to take her horse-riding tomorrow before he left for Bielefeld the next day.

"Yes, I did," Greta said as she snuggled into her blankets. "We danced the whole night. He taught me some of the dances from Bielefeld. They were fun, but I need more practice."

"That's great," Yuuri knew of the fast-beat dances native to Bielefeld that reminded him of the salsa dances from Earth. He refused to partake in them because that's where he injured his partner's feet. He would stick to the slower waltz-like dances from Wincott.

"Daddy Yuuri?" Greta asked timidly.

"What is it, Greta-chan?" Yuuri was instantly concerned at Greta's sudden shyness.

"Will you….Will you and Papa Wolfram ever make up?" She asked nervously. "I miss him. I want him to come back to the castle."

Yuuri leaned back with a heavy sigh. He wasn't prepared for this. He tried to be as honest as possible with Greta when Wolfram left Blood Pledge for good. He tried his best to comfort and calm the near-hysterical child and promised her he would never leave her when she expressed fear that he would abandon her as well. He didn't know what Wolfram had said to her when she started visiting him regularly. He just knew that Greta would return with a carriage full of brand new dresses, toys, books, and pretty much anything she could ask from her other father.

"I understand, Greta-chan," Yuuri said wistfully, stroking her hair. "But...I don't know if that will happen. Wolfram and I had too many differences and it was best that we went our separate ways."

"Did you make each other mad?" Greta asked. Yuuri's heart nearly broke from her giant brown eyes tearing up. "Can't you just say sorry?"

"It's more complicated than that," Yuuri gathered her into his arms to hug her. "We grown-ups make mistakes that can't always be fixed with apologizing." Yuuri squeezed her, taking as much comfort in her as she was in him. "It sucks. I know that. I wish it turned out different and I'm sorry you had to deal with this."

"I just want us to be a family again," Greta sniffed, burying her face in Yuuri's chest.

"Me too, Greta-chan," Yuuri admitted, nuzzling her hair. "But grown-ups make dumb mistakes like that."

Yuri pulled away to look his daughter in the eyes. "No matter what happens between me and your father, we will both always love you and you always come first. We made mistakes. I promise I will make sure you don't suffer for our stupidity. I swear it to you. We love you, Greta. Me, Wolfram, and everyone here. We love you."

Yuuri placed her back into her bed and kissed her brow. "Wolfram and I will never stop being your fathers. That'll never change."

"You promise?" Greta pouted.

"I promise," Yuuri said with absolute conviction. "Now get some sleep. You need energy to go riding with Wolfram tomorrow. That sounds fun!"

"It is fun!" Greta smiled, now that she was thinking of her time with Wolfram tomorrow.

"Alright then," Yuuri gave her hair one last stroke. "Goodnight, Greta. I love you."

"Love you, too," Greta yawned and snuggled under the covers.

Yuuri blew out the candles and walked to the door. He gave one last look at his daughter before quietly closing the door.

It was the hardest part of his post-engagement life. It was easy to forget that Greta considered Wolfram her parent and that she was the one most affected by their breakup. He could recall the nights when she would awaken from a nightmare where they had both left her. Only recently, Greta went back to sleeping in her room alone after he would let her stay in his room to prove that he would not disappear in the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, and Gunter all stood at the table while Yuuri sat in his chair to discuss the next courses of action. Though they all bore the markings of war, Yuuri was honestly glad to see his retainers in relatively good health and adh arrived as quickly as they did. Yuuri listened to them by their individual reports. Gwendal's forces had defeated several of Dai Cimarron's allies, Gunter led a successful campaign against one of Dai Cimarron's smaller forces but suffered many casualties, and Conrad had led the final attack after Wolfram's fire wielders wore out the Dai Cimarron troops just a mile away. Now, they were all there to discuss what would be the deciding battle to end the war.

Yuuri stared incomprehensibly at the array of maps laid out before him. He barely registered the voices of his generals debating the next course of action now that they had Dai Cimarron in a tight spot. He heard their comments, but his brain didn't quite register what was actually being said. Yuuri's vision went in and out of focus thanks to the sharp, unrelenting headache. He regularly ran his hand through messy hair and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to remain conscious.

"Your Majesty?"

"Huh?" Yuuri grunted, looking up at his godfather.

"Are you alright?" Conrad asked, brows furrowed in concern. "When is the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?" Yuuri asked amusedly.

Conrad sighed. "I'm making sure you rest after this…"

"Is everything alright?"

Yuuri looked up at Gwendal, Gunter, and Murata, who all regarded him with concern. Yuuri waved them off and straightened in his seat in a vain attempt to hide his waning strength. "I'm just sleepy. Carry on. You were talking about the southwestern border, Gwendal?"

Gwendal focused and pointed to the Dai Cimarron border on the huge map. "Yes. As I was saying, we've pushed Dai Cimarron within their own borders. Our elemental wielders have done significant damage to their forces. Once Franchire and Caloria's forces have joined us, we might enough power to defeat them for good."

"And the other borders?" Yuuri asked.

"All secured," Murata interjected. "Just yesterday, we had Dai Cimarron's largest ally officially surrender. What few alliances remain are not much of a threat at this point as they relied heavily on Dai Cimarron for support."

Yes, this was what Yuuri hoped to hear. They had Dai Cimarron on the ropes. After a month of strategic campaigns lead by Gwendal and Conrad, they were finally seeing the fruits of their labor. Dia Cimarron matched Shin Makoku in total forces and allies, but thanks to the talent of the generals, they were wearing their enemy out.

"Yozak has sent us his latest report," Gunter produced a few pages from his pocket. "Dai Cimarron plans to launch one final attack in two days with all their forces combined. They will hit us full-force with everything they've got. Yozak reports they're at an estimated eight thousand men."

"What do our forces look like now?" Yuuri asked, scanning the maps that showed the positions of Shin Makoku's armies and that of its allies.

"Franchire and Caloria are sending in two thousand men each that should arrive by tomorrow evening," Gwendal pointed to where Franchire and Caloria's armies were positioned. "With our men, that brings us to eight thousand. An even match."

"No others?" Yuuri asked.

"All other allied and Shin Makoku troops are in small battles along the borders. They're holding the enemy in one spot for us. This is what we have immediately available, if Yozak's report is true and we only have two days," Gwendal explained.

"But if we win this battle, the rest of Dai Cimarron's forces will collapse," Murata joined in. "They know this is the battlefront where the demon king is, so King Ranjeel wishes rid himself of the Demon King for good. He may want to draw you out into battle, Shibuya."

Yuuri frowned. He had no idea what he did or said to make Ranjeel hate him. The human king had taken his conduct in the war to a personal level that Yuuri felt was disgusting. Ranjeel had sent taunts to Yuuri to call him a coward and a stupid child throughout the war. Especially during those first two years when it felt like Dai Cimarron was winning. But as they slowly turned the odds in their favor, Ranjeel proved to be a sore loser. Ranjeel spread propaganda saying that Yuuri was a "false messiah" and "unnatural being" created by black demon magic. He and his advisors preached to the masses that Yuuri would betray and slaughter them in their sleep and anyone who allied themselves with the demon king were black-hearted traitors. Yuuri found that so overly dramatic.

"And should I?" Yuuri murmured bemusedly.

"No!" Both Gunter and Conrad said in mutual sternness.

"Your Majesty shouldn't fall for his childish taunts!" Gunter cried. "You must stay as far away from battle for your own safety!"

"But isn't that just proving him right?" Yuuri retaliated. "He's mocked me for not fighting alongside my men and 'playing nurse' instead. I haven't fought at all and if this is to be the deciding battle, it makes sense that the demon king should lead his men."

"Now is not the time for pride, Yuuri," Conrad said carefully. "Especially when you have extended yourself beyond what is healthy."

Yuuri stiffened. He looked down at his hands. His skin was pale and he would be kidding himself if he didn't admit to having drained himself. But as the most powerful magic user in the kingdom, he could send a huge blow to the enemy and it would save more lives and end the war.

Yuuri thought of the overcrowded healer tents and their diminishing supplies. He didn't want to think of how they would be forced to choose who to save and who not. If he could minimize the casualties, they could save more lives.

"Even if I'm tired," Yuuri said firmly. "I can still summon enough magic to deal a serious attack to Dai Cimarron. I could minimize our losses. You said yourself that we're evenly matched. Well, if I do join the battle and use my magic, it will definitely turns things in our favor! I can make it an easy win!"

"Shibuya, you're not 'just tired'," Murata frowned. "You've been working non-stop and using your magic to heal the soldiers. It's obvious to everyone in this room that you're barely conscious."

The expressions on his retainers' faces proved Murata right, which just irked Yuuri. "What if I rested for the next day?"

Gwendal looked skeptical. "Will you actually do that? Our previous attempts to make you rest proved useless."

There were several occasions where Yuuri had fainted from overusing his magic. There was even a moment where he 'spaced-out' in the middle of examining a wounded soldier and scared his assistant. When his retainers tried to make him rest and recuperate, Yuuri would only be still for a moment before his urge to help woke him and he was back in the healer tents.

"I promise," Yuuri assured. But they were all shaking their heads.

"No, your Majesty," Gwendal said absolutely. "It's too much of a risk to you and this country. Even if it worked, you would extend your magic to a point that will definitely prove deadly - and we can't afford that."

"I'm sure we can hold them long enough for other allies and our other troops to join us," Murata said. "We've already received word that our troops from Svelera are joining us, but within four days. That's an extra three thousand."

"Will they make it in time?" Yuuri needed confirmation.

"Yes, I'm confident they will," Gwendal said confidently.

Yuuri sat back into his chair. He stared at the maps and little pegs that showed where all of their troops were stationed. Each little peg represented lives that would come into harm's way and likely die for what was a pointless war to begin with. He had seen the faces of too many fallen soldiers and written too many letters of condolence to their families. If he could end the war with his own power, he could save more innocents from harm.

But what his retainers said made sense. He was exhausted and if he risked it, he could harm himself. The headache and fatigue of his body just supported their claim.

Yuuri sighed in resignation, but met their eyes with unyielding authority. "If things turn south, I will intervene."

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

At age twenty-one, Yuuri found himself wandering aimlessly through the gardens in the middle of the night.

Sleep would not come to him. He had laid in bed, twisting and turning in a vain attempt to sleep. With a frustrated growl, he got out of bed, dressed, and decided to walk around the dark castle to ease the pent-up nervous energy.

He ended up in the gardens after wandering through the library, his office, the throne room, and the kitchens. He received curious looks from the night guards and the wayward servant, but he dismissed them when they inquired about his actions. He needed to be alone to truly understand the gravity of what he had done.

Earlier that day, he signed the formal declaration of war against Dai Cimarron. After a week of heated debates between the Great Families and Yuuri nearly begging for any other solution, they moved him to sign the document declaring war on Dai Cimarron.

He had sat on his throne surrounded by the leaders of the Families with the document presented to him on a tray by Gunter. Yuuri felt numb when he signed his name with the ornate quill. He felt the stares of the nobles of the court on him. The room felt heavy and was deadly silent, only the scratches of the quill on paper could be heard - at least, by him.

When he put down the quill, he looked around the room. The throne room was populated by the relatives and retainers of the Great Families. Yuuri recognized many of them as lieutenants and captains of the various forces from each Family. He felt he had just signed their death warrants.

Next week, he would stand in front of Shin Makoku's elite forces that represented the respective armies of the Great Families and the representatives of Shin Makoku's alliances to give his speech promising that Dai Cimarron would fall under the power of the Great Demon Kingdom. His prepared speech was sitting on his desk for review.

Yuuri had started a war. He had just signed away the lives of hundreds of soldiers and innocent people. The countries closest to Dai Cimarron were already planning how they would deal with the refugees. Many had already submitted requests for Shin Makoku's aid in dealing with the future victims of the war. Villages would be burned down, people would be killed, poverty and disease would spread. He had caused that.

He hadn't bothered to make his usual pitch for talking things through. He knew it wouldn't work after a Dai Cimarron assassin team ambushed his entourage on the way home from Franchire and Yuuri found a poisoned knife in his chest. War was inevitable, but that didn't make it easier.

He had promised his people no more violence and no more war. It was his main platform as a king. It was the main motivator for those who joined the alliance. Human kingdoms and the Demon Kingdom were so tired of war that they eagerly entrusted Yuuri to make that come to fruition. And he had failed them.

Yuuri found a stone bench and plopped down on it. The fear and guilt overcame him and he couldn't stand. So many people would die, his closest friends could possibly die. His frightened mind showed images of the possible ways he could lose his godfather, chief of state, royal advisor, and daughter. It was too much. Each scenario became bloodier and more grotesque as his anxiety welled up to intolerable levels.

Yuuri curled in on himself. "What have I done? What have I done?"

His mind went back to the stories his grandparents told of surviving the Hiroshima bombing in World War II. His grandfather spoke of being a school child and forced to help demolish houses and build firebreaks to 'prevent' damage from any bomb threats. Yuuri's grandmother spoke of trying to escape the bombings and how the city was engulfed in smoke, making breathing painful and nearly impossible. They both had mentioned seeing the bodies littered around the city, some were people they had known. Years ago, Yuuri went on a field trip with his peers to Hiroshima to see the museum and memorials and were told that the total casualties went over seventy thousand. Seeing the artefacts and photos of the resulting damage and victims brought a tangible reality to his grandparents' stories. It became the roots of Yuuri's anti-war sentiments.

Shin Makoku didn't have bombs. But the Demon Kingdom and Dai Cimarron had magic. Magic that Yuuri knew could do damage equivalent to that of a bomb, and maybe more. A single earth wielder could do the damage of an earthquake and a fire wielder could burn down an entire city. Dai Cimarron's mages and soldiers were known for being merciless. Laws against war crimes didn't exist in this world. The potential scared Yuuri.

So many thing to consider. So many things to worry about. Yuuri's mind couldn't take it all. The anxiety and stress he had held in for so many weeks had reached its limit and he just broke.

He didn't know how long he sat on the bench, just silently weeping in his hands and allowing his emotions to have their way. Stress, exhaustion, doubt, panic, fear - so much fear. He let himself be absorbed by them all. All culminating into the belief that he was a failure.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri yelped, and looked around. His gaze landed on none other than Wolfram, who stood just a few feet to the side, watching him with a concerned expression.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri hadn't spoken directly to the lord at all in the time the conference took place. He was too busy dealing with the possibly - and now inevitability - of war to really pay attention to anything else. "What're you doing here?"

"Out for a walk," Wolfram explained. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk and found you here."

"Oh...yeah," Yuuri said shakily.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked gently, slowly approaching Yuuri and sitting down next to him. "What's bothering you?"

"I..um…" Yuuri stammered. He never wanted anyone to see him like this. They thought him childish enough without seeing him have a complete breakdown. "I'm...just worried."

"Just worried?" Wolfram echoed skeptically.

"It's nothing," Yuuri muttered and tried to collect himself. He wiped away his tears and made to stand up and head back to his room. "I was...just thinking of things. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I need to go."

He stopped when Wolfram grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to sit on the bench. "Yuuri…please…"

Yuuri reluctantly sat down. "I don't know...it just been a very crazy week and with everything that's going on, I'm having trouble handling it," he finally admitted.

"I understand," Wolfram said, putting his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "This is… not what anyone wanted. We did everything to avoid it, but there was no other choice."

"But why?" Yuuri cried, dropping his composure. "Why does that asshole want to fight me so bad? I don't give a damn what Ranjeel does! I want nothing to do with Dai Cimarron! Can I make that any clearer?!"

"Jealousy...Ignorance...Greed...Arrogance - it could be anything," Wolfram whispered sadly.

Yuuri sniffed. "So stupid…" Wolfram just nodded.

"I feel like such a failure," Yuuri said brokenly. "My entire rule, I promised no more war! Before this, I've managed to avoid all out war! People are going to die because of me!"

Wolfram struggled before he could respond. "This was inevitable. They forced us. They wouldn't stop harassing other countries until we did something. They tried to kill you. There was no other choice."

"I know that!" Yuuri snapped. He heard the same thing from just about everyone. "But that doesn't help me! Think about all the refugees! The one thing I promised was no more violence, and I've completely dropped the ball! I can't protect everyone and it kills me!"

"You're not a god, Yuuri," Wolfram rubbed Yuuri's back soothingly. "You can't control the thoughts and acts of others. It is your duty as the king to protect your people as best you can. There will always be violence, death, and tyrants. You cannot expect yourself to be able to protect everyone from them all the time. We know that. This isn't your fault."

"If Ranjeel wanted a fight, why can't he face me man to man?" Yuuri asked in vain.

Wolfram gave an amused smirk. "Because he knows he could never beat you. He's an egotistical coward and a bully. This war will not last because Ranjeel could never command the loyalty and love of his people the way you can."

"What?" Yuuri looked up.

"I've watched you become a benevolent and respected ruler," Wolfram said. "You've come so very far from the child king you once were. You've done more for this country than any other ruler before you. You've earned the love of your people. Because of that, they will fight for you and their country until the end. Ranjeel doesn't have that."

Of all the things Yuuri expected, it was not those words from Wolfram. They had long ago established a wary civility towards one another for the sake of their families. The demon lord remained at a careful distance and rarely spoke to him. Yuuri felt the abyss between them grow as his love for the blonde manifested itself at the worst time possible. Yuuri thought that Wolfram only abided him and acted as one of his lords and nothing else. When his relationship with that damn Zachary solidified, he distanced himself even more. Any remains of love or friendship were completely gone.

"You really think that?" Yuuri had to ask, not quite believing what was being said.

"I do," Wolfram said sincerely. "I admit I doubted you, but as I've seen you grow I've come to truly appreciate what you have accomplished."

Something about the benign expression in Wolfram's eyes made Yuuri give in. "I'm scared," Yuuri whimpered. "So scared. I don't want to think of how many people will be hurt - or killed. I feel like I could've done more to prevent this. Even if logic says I couldn't."

"I know saying you couldn't do anything won't help." Wolfram shifted to face Yuuri directly. "You will have to accept that you did everything that could be asked of you and then some. You tried. You gave your all to prevent this. I saw it. Everyone saw it. No one will blame you."

"What about the families this will tear apart or the soldiers that'll die?" Yuuri cried. "Will they blame me then?"

Wolfram frowned solemnly. "As I said, you can't control that. When a soldier joins the army, he knows he is committing himself to the possibility of dying in war. I do all I can to help my men protect themselves, but I cannot protect them from everything. I had to accept that, and that is something you will have to accept at one point."

"I guess," Yuuri muttered in total misery, and then added with total seriousness. "I just never thought this would happen - and just because Ranjeel's overcompensating for his small dick."

This actually made Wolfram burst out laughing after a confused blink. "Well, you've said that's the cause of most wars," he grinned.

Seeing Wolfram laugh made Yuuri smile. "Yeah, I have," he said.

"Listen, Yuuri," Wolfram's expression sobered. "Despite everything, I know you will help anyone who seeks it from you - even those that others have turned away. You are a kind and brave soul. Those suffering from war will find hope in you. I know this."

"Thanks, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram stood up and took Yuuri's hand. "You are welcome. Now, may I escort you back to your rooms? You need your rest."

"Sure." Yuuri stood up to follow Wolfram. "Hey, Wolfram?"

"Yes?" Wolfram turned around to face him.

"Can you give me a hug?" Yuuri asked shyly. "I don't meant to sound weird, but I could really use a hug right now."

Wolfram only regarded him for a second and then opened his arms for Yuuri to fall into them, which he did immediately. Yuuri nuzzled into Wolfram's shoulder with his arms wrapped around the lord's waist. He felt comforted when Wolfram returned his embrace with equal earnest, rubbing his shoulders and whispering "it's going to be alright, Yuuri. It will be alright."

Being held by Wolfram actually made Yuuri believe that for the first time in what felt like years. His sorrow and anxiety finally died down once he could rest in Wolfram's arms.

"You know," Yuuri pulled back to look at Wolfram. "You haven't called me by my name in years."

Even in the dim light, Yuuri could see the blush on Wolfram's cheeks. "Ah, well...it suits you better."

Yuuri chuckled at the odd excuse. "Maybe it does…"

Wolfram looked away awkwardly. "Now come. Let's get you back to bed."

Yuuri followed obediently. In that moment, he swore he would finish his healer training and care for those on the battlefield that were injured for serving him. It was his duty as their king.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of When You Fall!
> 
> So you can thank the final scene for making me convert this to a 3-part story. It was originally deleted, but I changed my mind and added it at the last minute and it ended up being longer than expected because I really wanted to capture the emotion. Also, my other scenes would’ve created an abrupt end that didn’t tie up the loose ends like I wanted so in the third chapter, I can flesh out the ideas/narrative better.
> 
> As always, I read each and every review even if I can't reply to them all, so please leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks and happy holidays! - EB


	3. When You Fall to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers, thank you for your great comments and reactions of this fic. It’s very experimental for me as I don't usually write angst as my biggest fear is being too over the top so this is an exercise for me.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> Warning: MORE ANGST! We’re going for GOLD here!

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

When You Fall Chapter 3 - When You Fall To Me

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

With the sounds of battle out in the distance, Wolfram sat alone drinking some cheap lager to ease the soreness of his worn-out muscles.

They were in the middle of a decisive battle on the border of Dai Cimarron. Wolfram and his fire militia would head out to lead an assault on the Dai Cimarron forces within the hour. Wolfram and his men were now allowed a precious moment of respite to prepare for the upcoming attack. But instead of thinking of battle tactics, Wolfram found himself reminiscing on the past few years he and Yuuri had been distant. All because one of his scouts casually mentioned that the king was at one of the makeshift battlefield clinics just less than a third-mile away from where they would launch their attack.

Yuuri was where the Lord Bielefeld couldn’t watch him from the distance as he had done for years. The king had made a name for himself among the men for his humanitarian work as a medic. They spoke of how, when not strategizing battles with the generals, he was tending to the soldiers. He used his immense power to heal anyone with no hesitation. Because of their king, dozens of men would see their families again.

Wolfram had yet to see this for himself. He maintained as much distance as possible and simply watch Yuuri grow into a ruler. He listened to the stories spread from camp to camp of the wimp’s commitment, bravery, and generosity.

Wolfram wouldn't have expected different from his ex-fiance. 

Wolfram hadn't seen - actually, hadn’t watched the young king in months. Because that’s all he did. Watch. What few times he conversed with Yuuri were so proper and stiff one wouldn't have known they had been engaged to marry. But that was how Wolfram wanted it from the beginning.

Those first few years, Wolfram convinced himself that he hated Yuuri. Yuuri was nothing but a weak, selfish, immature little prick that took Wolfram’s heart and tore it to shreds right in front of him. Yuuri deserved to be hated for giving his love and attention to everyone but Wolfram, who was the one who gave and offered so much, much more than anyone else ever could. It was Yuuri who ruined his standing among the nobility and made him a joke in the eyes of the court because of his blind “puppy-love” for the king. So he tried to replace Yuuri with a series of lovers, men and women, in an attempt to erase the pining he felt whenever he thought of the king while living at his family lands.

Wolfram regretted those days. As his anger and sadness subsided with time and devoting himself to his duties as the sovereign lord, Wolfram began to see the unanswered questions Yuuri left for him. 

_‘You shouldn't want to marry me!”_

_‘You don’t want to marry a kid!’_

_‘You deserve better!’_

What did it all really mean? It sounded as if Yuuri thought Wolfram was mistaken to love him.

Wolfram refused to believe that and still didn’t to this day. He wasn't mistaken to have fallen in love with Yuuri. Even if Yuuri and the fates disagreed. 

Yuuri embodied an innocence and sincerity that Wolfram had never seen before in his life. Growing up in court, Wolfram witnessed the older nobility use sexuality, false promises, and blackmail to crawl up the social ladder. He watched so many men try to seduce his mother and when they couldn't get her attention they went after him. Wolfram’s romantic life before Yuuri was nothing but a string of disappointments and paranoia as he was nothing more than a political prize to those who claimed to love him.

Yuuri wasn't like that. Wolfram didn't think he would see the day when someone would look beyond his twin-like beauty to his mother and actually treat him like a person. Yuuri was immune to the dishonesty and ulterior motives that Wolfram saw in everyone around him that wasn't family. Wolfram was in awe at how Yuuri saw the best in others when he could only see the worst. He blamed it on the king's naivety and ignorance of Shin Makoku court life. However, it was that same devotion to seeing others different from what others said that made Wolfram love Yuuri. When others called him a spoiled brat and loud pretty boy, it was Yuuri who saw Wolfram as someone who was strong, capable, and passionate. Yuuri recognized and accepted Wolfram for who he was and had accomplished, not just for what he had in comparison to his brothers and mother. Yuuri saw him.

When Yuuri became king and then slapped him, he inadvertently gave Wolfram a renewed purpose. Wolfram was no longer the male version of his mother or the pitiful shadow to his older brothers. He had something he could claim for his own. He finally had someone who saw beyond what the rest of the court saw in him. He remembered showing off his fire magic and fighting capabilities to Yuuri's amazement and the eager questions from the younger man gave Wolfram someone to recognize his years of hard work and determination to be more than just arm candy. Yuuri was the only person Wolfram could truly call his best friend. It was obvious he would eventually fall in love with the foreign boy.

After the engagement ended, Wolfram’s attempts to find a new lover only heightened his awareness of the void Yuuri left in him. As soon as he moved back to his family lands, he was overrun with suitors all begging for his body and wealth, but none looked at him the way Yuuri had. They were too eager to exploit his hurt over being rejected by the Demon King. Yuuri had looked at Wolfram with a genuine friendship that Wolfram didn't know existed until he met the younger man. These people looked at him like injured prey.

No, he wasn’t mistaken in loving Yuuri. He deserved and wanted nothing else.

Even now, after they had gone separate ways, he watched Yuuri grow from awkward teen to graceful adult. Behind the lines of aggressive admirers he witnessed Yuuri become the very king they had been promised. Even during war, he saw Yuuri win the hearts of so many people - human and demon. The people, not the nobles, found in Yuuri the leader they wanted and a source of hope not seen in centuries. Yuuri saw no difference in shaking hands with a filthy beggar and that of another king. He saw in people what others didn’t or refused to see. He saw them.

No, he wasn't mistaken at all. Nor did he miss the wistful glances thrown his way when Yuuri thought he wasn't looking. Wolfram was always looking. Yuuri made it difficult not to, what with him becoming more and more exotically beautiful every time they saw each other.

So he sought answers to Yuuri’s claims of being unworthy of Wolfram’s hand. He sought out the sage, who explained that Earth wasn't kind to those that practiced “same-sex relationships”. The sage told him of the various “hate crimes” and threats directed at “homosexuals”. He told him that even with his parents’ blessing, Yuuri ran the risk of being harrassed and ostracized by his friends, classmates, and strangers. Even Yuuri had been the victim of school bullies who threw horrid slurs at him and physically threatened him. People lost their jobs or were disowned by their families for loving someone of the same gender, the sage told him. Others were outright killed. Things were somewhat better now, but all it took was one tragedy.

“He wanted to protect you,” the sage had told him that cold fall night. “He knows his world would never accept him or you and it was that fear that made him end the engagement.”

“But why didn't he tell me?” Wolfram pleaded with the sage. It explained so much. It explained Yuuri’s fear and shame. All this time, Wolfram thought it was because of his masculinity, but now that he knew Yuuri risked being banished from his community or murdered just for loving another man, he could understand that fear. It was so easy to forget that on Earth Yuuri was no more than a commoner. He wasn’t a king and didn't have those that would protect him with their very lives in his homeland. He didn't have Wolfram.

But the sage was shaking his head. “Maybe he didn't want to hurt you. I think he wanted to protect you from such travesty. It can be difficult to accept one’s sexuality. For many, especially teens, it can take years. His Majesty knew this and wanted to save you from having to deal with something you didn’t know nor could truly understand.”

“All he did was hurt me!” Wolfram said angrily. “He never gave me a chance to understand!”

“Don't think of it that way,” the sage said. “What he did was actually the fair thing to do. You have the right to your own life.”

“He should’ve talked to me first!” Wolfram protested.

“He loves you,” the sage said to Wolfram’s shock. “He truly does. But you have to let him come to terms with it.”

“How?” Wolfram asked in frustration.

“Leave him for now,” The sage advised. “Let him find his own way and maybe he’ll come back to you. But for now, just watch. Your moment will come.”

So Wolfram watched for that “moment”. Though he had no idea what it was, he remained vigilant. He still watched when Zachary came into his life and became part of Wolfram’s objective to be less desperate. He watched when Yuuri made the formal declaration of war. He watched when Yuuri rode out before the ranks of soldiers into battle. He watched Yuuri take on the weight of the world and sacrifice his well-being for the good of others. He couldn’t understand how Weller and the others didn't see the weariness and turmoil in Yuuri’s eyes. He could see it clearly in spite of standing among the ranks of the Bielefeld army a good several yards away. He definitely saw it that night he found Yuuri in the gardens and the king asked him for a simple hug.

Maybe what Yuuri did was technically fair. But it didn’t lift the curse of loving him. Now, out here in the midst of war and violence, there remained a wall between them that Wolfram didn't know how to break.

Wolfram finished off the beer when one of his soldiers entered. “My Lord, the men are ready to head out.”

“Very well,” Wolfram sighed and got up to prepare for this decisive assault. He toyed with the idea of maybe seeking out Yuuri afterwards, but pushed away the thought. He needed to focus on being a lord and leader to his men. 

All he could do was serve his king and country. For now.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took Yuuri a few moments after waking up to remember how he got to his tent. 

He groaned as he rolled over to his back to stare at the top of the tent. The memories slowly came back. After the meeting, Conrad guided him back to the royal tent and all but tied Yuuri to his cot with a strict order to get some sleep. In the meantime, Gwendal, Gunter, and Murata went to make preparations for the final assault on Dai Cimarron.

Yuuri sat up weakly and looked around. The space between the tent flaps showed it was either dusk or dawn, he couldn't really tell. But he could hear the ever-present sounds of battle in the far distance.

“Conrad?” he called out tentatively. “Gunter?”

Something caught Yuuri’s attention to his side. He saw a piece of paper fallen to the ground. He picked it up and immediately recognized Gunter’s spidery handwriting.

_My Beautiful Majesty,_

_It pains me to leave you like this, but it was clear to all that your health is in a critical state and we all wanted you to rest. We meant to fetch you to see off the men for the final assault, but when Lord Weller and I came for you, you were so deeply asleep that we couldn't wake you. His Grace examined you and said that you were near the limit of your strength. We care for your well-being so we made the final march this morning and left you in the care of your assistant, Master Vince. Again, please do not be insulted by our actions. Your well-being means the most to us and this was the best decision that could be made given the situation._

_We will fight with our hearts and swords for the victory of your Majesty and the Great Demon Kingdom._

_Your humble servant,_   
_Lord Gunter von Christ_

“Vince!” Yuuri called out.

Vince appeared within seconds. “Your Majesty! You’re awake! How do you feel?”

“When did the generals move out?” Yuuri frowned and held up the note.

Vince shifted nervously. “Ah well… yesterday morning. They couldn’t wake you and his Grace said you had over extended your magic helping the soldiers so they marched out in your name.”

“What time is it now?” Yuuri asked angrily.

Vince thought for a moment. “It’s almost six in the evening…the day after they led the march.”

“Damn it!” Yuuri had wanted to at least see his men off for the final battle. If he couldn't join them in the final march, then he could, at the very minimum, give them words of courage and support. Now he just looked like a weak little punk who overslept his own war.

“Your Majesty,” Vince stepped a little closer. “How do you feel now? We were all worried for your health.”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri grumbled. He got up to find some fresh clothes. He could at least check on his patients in the meantime to make himself useful.

“Your Majesty must rest!” Vince moved to stop him. “The generals - they ordered me to make sure you ate and rested properly in case they send for you.”

This caught Yuuri’s attention. “They might send for me?”

Vince nodded. “Yes, your Majesty.” But he made no attempt to further explain. Likely, Conrad and the others only gave minimal information. 

Yuuri sighed, there was no point in fighting it now. He was sure his generals would wait until their every last limb was broken off before they even considered sending for him.

“Very well then. Bring me some food and water. But I will check on my patients as soon as I’m done eating.” An image of Wolfram’s pale face appeared in Yuuri’s mind and it made him anxious to see how the lord was faring. 

Vince bowed and immediately followed orders. Within minutes, Yuuri had a bowl of hot stew, bread, coffee, and a bottle of cold water. He ate quickly and dressed himself to see to his patients.

The healing tents were buzzing with activity. Most were preparing for the expected wave of injured soldiers from the ensuing battle. The novices were in an assembly line preparing the medizin and ether, while others cleaned and sharpened the surgical tools. Yuuri found his own surgical kit polished, sharpened, and sterilized in its usual cubby. A terse command brought him the notes that shared updates on all the current intensive care and recovering soldiers. Yuuri was pleased to see there had been no major events during his semi-coma and all patients were stable.

Yuuri did his usual rounds of checking on the soldiers, greeting them and making sure they were receiving the care they deserved. He finally came to the end of the intensive care tent where Wolfram was laid, the only one who remained unconscious. Some color had returned to his face, much to Yuuri’s relief, and his bandages were recently changed. Yuuri could smell the fresh wodka on the bandages. He touched Wolfram’s forehead. He had a mild fever, but it was expected and wasn't worrisome.

“Wait a second…” Yuuri remembered Wolfram’s thigh needing stitches. He carefully removed the bandages and sure enough, he could see the blood staining the lower layers of cloth. It was likely that the other healers hadn't had time or hadn't noticed that Wolfram's wound needed additional treatment.

With a sigh, Yuuri opened his surgical kit and retrieved a scalpel. With a curt order to a passing novice, he was brought a catgut suture. He removed the rest of the bandages and saw the dried flesh around the edges. The wound was deep and definitely needed to be stitched together for proper healing. After applying a topical anesthetic, Yuuri immediately went to work removing the dead flesh and beginning the suture process.

Yuuri’s mind wandered to the fates of his generals. They should be in the midst of the assault now. They would attack from the middle and spread out to surround the enemy troops to entrap them and then it was a matter of picking them off until they surrendered or all were killed. 

There was once a time when Yuuri would be horrified at such violence and disregard for life. He remembered those nights where he would wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmares brought on by anxiety and guilt over plunging his people into yet another war. But now, he regarded the fighting as a fact of life. Since war couldn't be avoided, he would instead devote his energy and life to helping the victims of this war rebuild their lives one day at a time.

A soft groan diverted Yuuri’s attention. He looked to where Wolfram lay and saw the lord slowly waking up. 

Yuuri set his tools down. “Hello Wolfram. Are you awake? Can you hear me?”

Wolfram blinked owlishly, eyes glazed and not quite seeing. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram’s chart. One of the assistants gave him a mild sedative over four hours ago, so it made sense that he should be waking up about now.

“Don’t move. Just be still,” Yuuri said quickly when Wolfram tried to sit up. “You’ve been seriously injured and shouldn’t move.” He laid a hand on Wolfram’s chest to gently coax him to relax.

“Yuuri?” Wolfram drawled, brows furrowed.

“It’s me,” Yuuri gave a comforting smile. “You’re safe. Just relax for me.”

Wolfram gave a tired groan and relaxed back into the cot. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m the lead healer for this medical unit,” Yuuri explained, returning back to his work. “I’m stitching the wound in your thigh, so try not to move for a few minutes, okay?”

“My chest hurts,” Wolfram moaned. “Hard to breathe.”

“You took an arrow to your right lung,” Yuuri explained. “I removed it and had the wound sealed, but it still needs time to fully heal.”

“I thought I would die,” Wolfram whispered, face pained.

“I would never let you die,” Yuuri said with no hesitation. 

“They said they would take me to you,” Wolfram slurred. “That you could save me... You saved me.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said with a small smile and went back to work.

“I thought I would never see my family again,” Wolfram said, voice heavy with awed relief. “Or you.”

That made Yuuri hesitate, but he quickly brushed it off. “I would never allow that. You have too many people who love you. I wasn't going to lose you. You fought bravely and you gave us the opportunity to end the war for good. You have done a great service to the kingdom. Thank you.”

“I thought of you - of my family. I wasn't going to let Dai Cimarron win…” Wolfram said dazedly.

“I’m honored, Lord Bielefeld, to have you as one of my leaders,” Yuuri said in the formal tongue to convey his earnestness.

“I live to serve my king,” Wolfram returned with a tone that picked at Yuuri’s innermost emotions.

“Sure,” Yuuri mumbled and awkwardly shifted to continue treating the wound.

Yuuri felt Wolfram’s gaze on him as he carefully stitched the flesh back together. He dutifully kept his eyes on his work as he didn’t know if he could handle Wolfram’s intense stare. Wolfram always had the most expressive eyes that Yuuri felt could pierce his soul and see his ruse. So he kept his face stoic and focused completely on fixing the wound.

“Almost done,” Yuuri said as he made the last few stitches. 

“Yuuri…” Wolfram said after being completely silent for the past twenty minutes. A glance showed that he was more aware now that he had woken up a bit more.

“Yes?” Yuuri replied cautiously, not quite sure of Wolfram's piercing green eyes.

“Was….was I speaking to you earlier?”

Yuuri froze. He panicked for a moment before choosing the clinical answer. “You were under a heavy dose of ether and sometimes when it wears off the patient will start talking but have no idea what they’re talking about. It’s typical for a healer to speak with them in that state to keep them calm.” Textbook accurate.

“Was it you?” Wolfram asked intently, eyes narrowed. 

Yuuri brushed it off with a half-shrug and pushed away his nerves. “Probably. I was checking your vitals and you woke up for a bit. So I just talked to calm you down.”

Yuuri shoved away the growing anxiety. He didn't want Wolfram to remember his confession or the rest of the exposing conversation. He only said what he said under the caution that the ether would leave Wolfram too lethargic to remember Yuuri saying he loved him. Yuuri was now inwardly cursing himself out for being so careless and letting his emotions get the best of him. Again.

“I remember you speaking,” Wolfram said suspiciously. “I...only remember bits and pieces.”

“Ah well,” Yuuri gave a nervous cough. “I just said some general things that could be applied to any situation, so long as it helps the patient stay calm.”

“You weren’t being general,” Wolfram pointed out flatly.

Yuuri shifted nervously some more. He feared Wolfram’s memories and needed to excuse himself immediately before the lord put two and two together. He finished with the stitches and moved quickly to apply new bandages. Hopefully, this would distract the blonde lord. 

“Okay, well don't think too much about it. But I have to replace your bandages.” Yuuri shifted on his stool to face Wolfram directly. “Put your leg on my shoulder.”

Yuuri carefully lifted Wolfram's leg to prop it up on his shoulder. This way, he could apply the bandages easily around the thigh. “Let me know if it’s too tight or if you feel any discomfort.”

Yuuri kept his eyes on the bandages, feeling Wolfram’s own eyes on him the entire time. Being able to physically touch him made the feelings of fear and yearning arise within him that he had so expertly ignored when they first brought in Wolfram’s bloodied body. But now that he could see and hear the other man those feelings came forward again, this time mixed with the ever-present forbidden love. He maintained a look of professional distance and tried not to indulge the vulnerability he felt with Wolfram so close to him. 

“How is Lord Zachary?” Yuuri felt the need to remind himself that Wolfram was taken.

“He’s fine,” Wolfram replied bemusedly. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Yuuri said noncommittally. “You’re going on about three years, right? Any future plans?” He tried to sound chatty.

“Not at this time,” Wolfram replied slowly, seemingly tolerating Yuuri’s attempt at distraction. 

“No?” Something in the way Wolfram spoke piqued Yuuri’s morbid interest. “You both make a good couple. It’s a good match.” 

“I suppose it is…” Wolfram said compunctiously. 

Yuuri frowned. “Is everything ok with you two?” Yuuri finished with the bandages and carefully laid Wolfram’s leg down. “There we go. You should be able to walk in a couple of days, alright?”

Wolfram nodded at Yuuri’s instructions, still intent on how Yuuri’s hands so gently handled his body. “Zachary and I...have different ideas about what is needed.”

“Really?” Even if he disliked Zachary, he didn't want to see Wolfram looking so wistful. “How so?”

Wolfram just shrugged. “Just different ideas…” And that was all he revealed.

Not quite sure how to address this, Yuuri tried to be reassuring. “Well, relationships take work. It’s hard sometimes, but worth it in the end.”

“I can see that…” Wolfram made eye contact with Yuuri and it left the king feeling cornered, like Wolfram was seeing something he couldn't, or wouldn't, see.

Yuuri stood up, quick to avoid Wolfram’s scrutiny and his own uncertainty. “Well, I’ll let you rest. Are you hungry? I can have an assistant-”

Yuuri sputtered to stop when a cool hand gently took his wrist and made him move closer to Wolfram’s penetrating green eyes.

“Wolfram?” Yuuri’s voice was timid and small.

Wolfram’s grip tightened and Yuuri was forced to move in closer, brushing against the side of the bed. Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded when he locked gazes with the older man. Wolfram’s expression was so intense it made Yuuri feel small. He couldn't remember a time the demon lord had looked at anything with such focus.

“I saw your face,” Wolfram said slowly, voice low and barely above a whisper. “It was your voice I heard speaking to me.”

“You were drugged, Wolfram,” Yuuri interjected, tone cold to hide his growing unease.

“Why did you say those things to me?” Wolfram demanded.

That caught Yuuri off-guard. Wolfram didn't say anything else but kept Yuuri pinned with his stare, reading Yuuri’s reaction to his statement. 

“You were hallucinating,” Yuuri debated and yanked his wrist from Wolfram’s grip.

“Does anyone else in this unit have black hair and eyes?” Wolfram’s voice took on a sarcastic edge. 

“Michael is one of my assistants and has dark brown hair,” Yuuri blurted in defense.

“No, it was black...” Wolfram argued. Yuuri had no idea how Wolfram could be that aware when he was coming out of a heavy sedation. It didn't make any sense.

“How the hell would you know this?” Yuuri exclaimed annoyedly. “You were high off your ass!”

“Because I know you!” Wolfram countered determinedly. “I know your voice and accent! I knew it was your face when you leaned over me. And only you would speak such things!”

Yuuri frowned. He trained his expression into one that was strictly clinical. “Wolfram. You suffered serious injuries and were on strong sedatives. It’s all in your head.” Yuuri backed away, far out of Wolfram’s reach. “I have other patients to see to. I’ll have the assistants bring you some soup in a few minutes.”

“You said you loved me…”

Yuuri was struck silent and his mask cracked. Wolfram spoke with such certainty that he had no idea how to argue back. It struck that forbidden chord inside him that only worsened when Wolfram’s hand reached out to gently touch his own that hung at his side.

“Is it true?” 

Yuuri couldn't bring himself to lie. He could hide and ignore the truth, but to outright lie was impossible - especially when the one thing he had wanted for years was laid before him and forcing him to be honest.

If Yuuri said yes, he loved Wolfram and had loved him for years, what would it accomplish? What would Wolfram get out of it? A magical fairytale ending sounded too corny for Yuuri to give it a chance.

“Get some rest, Lord Bielefeld,” Yuuri said quickly and without waiting to see what Wolfram would say, he half-ran to see to his other patients. Yuuri barely heard the pleading call from the older man as he stumbled out of the tent and into the evening.

That was way too close. Far too close.

“Vince!”

Vince morphed out of thin air as he was wont to do. “Your Majesty?” He asked, concerned at Yuuri’s disheveled appearance.

“Who was overseeing Lord Bielefeld while I was resting?” Yuuri asked shakily.

“Ah… I did?” Vince said cautiously. “I last checked on him this morning. He awoke late last night but I gave him a mild ether for the pain.”

“Did you speak to him?” Yuuri had to know what state of mind the lord had been in.

“Not really,” Vince said. “He...he did ask about you. He said he remembered someone speaking to him and I said it was you. I told him you were the one who saved him. He was convinced the two of you had a...conversation of sorts.”

Yuuri cursed under his breath. Wolfram’s scrutinizing stare and skepticism made sense.

“Is...something wrong, your Majesty?”

“No, not now,” Yuuri irritably waved Vince’s concern away. “I'm going out for some fresh air. Watch things for me.”

Vince gave a small bow. “Yes, your Majesty.” 

Yuuri didn't look back as he walked to stand on a hill overlooking the roads the troops used to elad out into the battlefield. The night was eerily quiet. He couldn't hear the sounds of fighting muffled in the distance. He wondered where his generals and the sage were. He prayed they were in good health and the battle was in their favor. Ever the healer, his mind found comfort in thinking about the needed medical supplies for the returning wounded. It was easier to think about quantifiable things rather than his own wrecked feelings.

Why? Just why? After all these years of carefully distancing himself from Wolfram and trying to give the lord another chance at love, he still managed to screw it up somehow. The way Wolfram had looked at him, like he actually wanted Yuuri to confirm that yes, he did just tearfully confess his hidden feelings after all these years. He was so stupid.

‘But you do love him,’ his mind pointed out.

‘I do...but…’ Yuuri struggled with his thoughts. 

Yuuri had long ago convinced himself that he wasn't worthy of love. His desire for Wolfram wouldn't allow him to commit to anyone else and his guilt wouldn't allow him to make amends and ask Wolfram to take him back. He pushed away his feelings and focused on ruling the kingdom and protecting his people. It was so much easier. But, it was pointless, it was painful, and he did it to himself.

‘God, I’m a mess…’ Yuuri rolled his eyes at his own anguish.

A movement in the distance. A soldier raced his horse to the camp. Yuuri immediately recognized the khaki uniform of Conrad’s swordsmen. The soldier looked exhausted with blood and dirt staining his clothes could be seen when he came within feet of the king.

“Your Majesty!” The soldier yelled when he recognized Yuuri’s black uniform. He jumped from the horse and gave a hasty bow. “I’ve come for you! Your help is needed!”

“What happened?” All anguish forgotten, Yuuri immediately worried for his retainers.

“Dai Cimarron called for a second force!” The soldier explained hurriedly. “Our men are now outnumbered. We need the power of the Demon King!”

That was all the soldier needed to say. Yuuri was already headed for the stables for his horse. He made a quick beeline for the healing tents to find the ever-reliable Vince.

“Vince, I’ve been summoned to the battle!” Yuuri shouted as he hectically grabbed his sword and some light armor. “Watch things!”

He didn't hear Vince’s ‘yes, your majesty!’ when he ran out to the waiting soldier, who turned back to the war when Yuuri had mounted his horse and they ran.

Yuuri could sort out his twisted feelings later. Now, he needed to be the Demon King.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

They made it to the hills overlooking the battlefield. The sound of metal clashing with metal and the screams of the soldiers were thundering when the scout brought Yuuri to just beyond the battle.

This was the first time Yuuri had seen the violence in action. He had only seen the aftermath of the fighting. To see it happen in real time was unnerving as he could smell the blood and see the bodies of the dead laid about while those remaining tripped over them. He couldn't see his retainers and he nearly panicked - even if he knew that he would never be able to see them among the chaos.

“Where are the generals?” Yuuri asked the scout at his side.

“I-I don't know, my King,” the scout replied. “When I left, Lord Voltaire was leading a charge into the Dai Cimarron ranks. I was told by a lieutenant that Lords Weller and Christ were holding the enemy back but struggling.”

“What did they tell you when they sent you?” Yuuri asked, scanning the field.

“Only to find you,” the scout said after hesitating. “I saw the Dai Cimarron reinforcements and knew we wouldn’t hold them off on our own,” the scout explained quickly. 

“I see…” Yuuri muttered. “What’s your name?”

“Jacob, your Majesty,” the scout replied.

“Good job, Jacob,” Yuuri said and looked at the environment. He gazed out onto the battle. Not much could be seen from where they stood. He looked around and noticed a higher peak a few yards away. “Can I see more of the battle from there?”

The scout followed his line of vision. “I think so, your Majesty. I can bring you there.”

“Please do so,” Yuuri said and Jacob led him to the peak.

When they reached the top, Yuuri could see much better. He could make out the distinct uniforms of the Makokuan army amidst the mess of soldiers and see where they collided with the enemy. In the distance behind enemy lines, he could see the encroaching reinforcements. It remained unclear if they would prove a threat, but Yuuri didn’t want to risk it.

“We’ve been fighting non-stop since yesterday morning, with no lulls,” Jacob explained while Yuuri took in the sight. “Our men have given their all but more keep coming.”

Since yesterday morning...Yuuri could only imagine the exhaustion and pain his men were going through and the loss of morale at watching their fellow soldiers fall under an endless wave of enemies.

“I’ve heard stories of your power,” Jacob was hopeful. 

They needed him. It had always been the opposite. Yuuri had needed his hand held and been told what to do for the majority of his reign. He never thought he would hear someone, a stranger, say that they needed him and his erratic magic. While he learned to control his magic for healing, he could never quite master the god-like powers gifted to him by Shinou after defeating the Originator. But not for lack of trying.

He would need to be careful. Looking around, he saw the overcast sky and felt the drizzle on his skin. A cool breeze came from the north and moved the clouds above them. This brought back a memory.

_To the half-breed king,_

_Your lack of presence on the battlefield speaks to your childish cowardice. Are you so timid that you can’t bear to watch your men die for your own cause? At least I can stand beside my men and fight with every ounce of bravery. It renders your preaching of peace and humanity worthless. It seems you are better suited to being a simple military nurse than fighting like a man. Tell me, are you also servicing your men by being a camp whore as well? Surely, they will need comfort after recovering from your incompetence as a leader. - King Ranjeel of the Great Dai Cimarron_

_Yuuri crushed the paper in his fist. He did not need this right now. “Is this idiot really that bored? You’d think he’d be too busy to send taunts if he’s fighting with his men.” Gods, this man was obnoxious._

_Conrad sighed. “Ranjeel is a hypocrite and coward.”_

_“He wins a couple of fights and thinks he has the entire war!” Yuuri snapped. He turned to Conrad. “I should be out there fighting. Show that asshole who’s in charge!”_

_“Yuuri,” Conrad tried to calm him. “What Ranjeel says is hyperbole and shouldn't motivate your actions. He just wishes to taunt you and hope you make a mistake in your anger. No king goes into the heat of battle. It’s too much of a risk.”_

_“I’m not a coward,” Yuuri whispered heatedly. “I am the Demon King. I do what is right!”_

_“You are the Demon King,” Conrad echoed._

_“If it ever rains on the battlefield,” Yuuri half-joked, still fantasizing about beating Ranjeel into the ground. “I want you to retreat…Tell the others.”_

_“Yes, your Majesty…” Conrad chuckled quietly._

“If it ever rains…” Yuuri whispered, looking at the clouds and an inspiration came to him. “I hope he remembered.”

“Your Majesty?” Jacob said timidly, sensing the power now emanating from the king’s being.

“Jacob,” Yuuri’s voice deepened with the growing power within him. “Find the generals. Tell them to retreat as fast as they can. No questions. This is an order from the king.”

Jacob bowed. “Yes, your Majesty.” He ran to the battlefield to fulfill his orders.

Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed deeply, summoning the water magic that always flowed underneath his psyche. 

Once. Two. Three. He counted to give as much time as possible to allow those he loved to run to safety. He watched the Dai Cimarron forces advanced and looked for any sign that his message had made it. Slowly, to buy more time, he held out his hands and synced himself with the natural flows of hot and cold hair in the atmosphere. He heard the telltale rumbles of the storm forming above him. He saw the skies darken as the clouds turned black and the small flashes of blue light could be seen within them. A move of his hands directed the storm clouds to center above where the Dai Cimarron armies were concentrated and as far from his men as possible. 

Yuuri briefly wondered if he could do it. These men were only following the orders of their king. He knew from his own experience that they had families and friends and feared for their own lives. They didn't have much of a choice. He didn’t know if he could live with that guilt. No, he pushed the thought away. Ranjeel had forced his hand. It was now a choice between his people and Ranjeel’s. As the Demon King, he would always choose his own people. It was his sworn duty.

The air currents sped up. Cold and heat swirled around above him. He pushed the hot air up into the colder atmosphere. He felt the electrical currents grow in power and move faster, agitated and searching for a connection to the ground. Always for the shortest route possible. Positive and negative charges formed. Yuuri could feel the static in his hands from directing the electrical currents into a single swirling mass that continued to build above the Dai Cimarron armies. Water was the more erratic and violent of the elements when it formed in the skies. Even now, Yuuri could barely control the currents of moisture and electricity that fought him for release. 

Yuuri spared one more glance. In the poor light, he couldn't quite make out if Jacob succeeded in relaying the message. He could only hope that the now torrential rains would jog Conrad’s memories and he would lead them away. He hoped they would sense that this wasn’t a natural storm. Right now, Yuuri couldn’t wait longer. His arms were shaking from the struggle to maintain control. He had to release the power into the Dai Cimarron army.

Thunder so powerful it vibrated the earth. It was the final warning before the storm burst and released the power of the Demon King onto the earth. Yuuri could only hear the monstrous thunder and the crackles of the lightning as it tore through the bodies of the enemy and roasted them inside their own armor. He smelled burning flesh, dirt, and metal. His body shook with the raw power of his element. He felt the heat on his skin and only prayed that his retainers were not among the victims. When he dared to open his eyes, he was blinded by blue and white light streaking across the battlefield and tearing its victims apart. 

He struggled to stay in control. He fought with the storm to keep it in one spot though its nature dictated it spread out. He had to keep it away from his men, but it wasn't certain. He breathed raggedly as he forced the storm to dissipate now that the damage was done. He sent a rush of cold downdrafts to weaken the storm. He quickened the dissipation phase and was relieved to feel the gentle rain that signaled the storm’s end. It washed away the scent of death. Those that survived were horrified and he heard the sounds of the retreating armies.

In the span of a few minutes, King Yuuri Shibuya destroyed the Dai Cimarron army and won the war.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

“All Hail His Glory and Majesty! Our Great Demon King!” Gwendal’s voice resonated among the great hall of Blood Pledge Castle to the roars of victory from the nobility, generals, and Great Families in attendance to pay respects to the fallen and celebrate their victory over Dai Cimarron.

The last thing Yuuri remembered was his generals running up to him in total shock and awe at his immense display of power just as he collapsed to the ground. After nearly a week in a coma-like state, Yuuri awoke in time for a messenger from Dai Cimarron to arrive, scared and quiet, to deliver the formal surrender of King Ranjeel and his army. Yuuri had destroyed over eight thousand troops using the power of nature and demonstrated, once and for all, that his advocacy for peace and diplomacy was not born of cowardice.

Yuuri stood before them in all his regal attire. “To the Great Families, my generals and advisors, and to my beloved subjects, I thank you for your bravery and sacrifices. This war was not won by a single man or king, but by the strength of those that stand before me and those who rest in peace in the afterlife. You should be proud of your accomplishments. I am proud to be the king and leader of such honorable men and women. May this victory bring about peace and prosperity to the Shin Makoku and her allies. Thank you.”

His speech was met with raucous cheers and goblets of wine toasting to his sovereignty. Yuuri watched them revel and their relief was evident. No more suffering, no more death. 

Yuuri didn't get to see the aftermath of his attack. Later, his generals told him that the field was rank with the stench of the burned bodies soaked from the rain. It would take weeks to remove the bodies. Many would be thrown into mass graves with little to no ceremony. Yuuri balked at that and demanded that every soldier in Makokuan armor was given a ceremony and their bodies returned to their families. He didn't care if it took months. 

People gathered around Yuuri to congratulate him and speak of his power. They all said that they had never seen such strength since the time of Shinou. Yuuri would become a legend just like the First King. They stood in awe of him, which Yuuri couldn't get used to. He would rather disappear and find just a small moment of peace to let his mind understand exactly what he had done.

Not once, not ever in his life did Yuuri think he would be the one to kill someone. And now, he had killed several thousand men and received praise for it. He felt oddly numb and his mind struggled to comprehend how many lives he had destroyed. He went against his very nature and his morals. It was for the greater good. That was what he kept telling himself when he thought of how many families would never see their fathers and sons again.

Deep down, Yuuri knew that his quest for peace wouldn’t go smoothly. As he had been told so many times, he couldn't control the actions and feelings of others. There would always be jerks like Ranjeel who would start wars and ruin thousands of lives for the sake of their own egos. All Yuuri could do was carry on and protect his people. Even if it meant killing.

Now, he could focus on helping Shin Makoku and her allies rebuild their lives. He was already thinking of the veterans programs and support systems he could put in place to help soldiers return to a normal life. He didn’t think this world knew what depression and post-traumatic stress disorder were, but he would make sure they learned and could properly treat it. He would clean up the mess and create a bright future for his kingdom.

Finally, hours later, the festivities ended. He made his way down the hallways and to the garden, one of his favorite places to find peace. He could smell the spring flowers that were just beginning to bloom. He found one of the elaborate fountains and sat on the edge. The sound of pouring water calmed him.

He could still smell the burning bodies. He could still hear the distant screams of the men as he burned them with lightning hotter than the surface of the sun. How many of them were Makokuans who couldn't make it out in time? The current tally was over two-hundred, and that didn't include the men that were still missing.

“What do I do now?” He asked himself and was only met with silence. He would have to make amends somehow. He resolved himself to a fate of righting the wrongs of his reign and preventing this from happening again. He would never summon such a violent and deadly storm ever again.

It started as a whimper and then evolved into quiet weeping. The stress, the pressure, the guilt, and exhaustion overwhelmed him. The uncertainty of the future was too much and he had to let it out of his system somehow. Once he finished weeping, he could return to the mask of the king and healer his subjects needed him to be.

“This is the second time I’ve found you crying…”

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin. “Wolfram?”

“Yuuri,” Wolfram greeted, moving to stand just before the king. 

Great. Someone found him sobbing like a baby and it had to be Wolfram. Yuuri quickly wiped his face and tried to give a weak smile. “What brings you out here?”

“I saw you wandering the hall,” Wolfram explained. “I thought to follow you.”

Yuuri nervously fixed his hair and straightened his jacket. “Well, I’m alright and about to head back. How are you? How’re your injuries? Is that salve I gave you working?” 

“I’m fine,” Wolfram said quietly. “But I can't say the same for you…”

“Don’t mind it,” Yuuri waved him off. 

“Yuuri,” his name on Wolfram’s tongue was pleading. “Tell me what is wrong?”

It was Wolfram’s voice coupled with the deep, earnest look in his eyes that made Yuuri stop. He found he couldn't move from under that intense stare yet again. It seemed Wolfram mastered the art of pinning Yuuri down and seeing through his veil with just a simple look. Yuuri felt stripped and unable to really make up anymore weak excuses.

Yuuri lifted his hands and looked around helplessly before settling on a weak explanation. “I don’t know...I don't know how to explain it.”

Wolfram moved until he was merely inches from Yuuri, who could see his reflection in green eyes. “Try, for me. I’ll listen.”

Yuuri’s mouth trembled as he struggled to find a way to convey his tumultuous emotions without sounding insane. It didn't help that, once again, he was distracted by Wolfram’s proximity and the depth in his gaze that showed a deeper understanding of Yuuri that even the king didn't think he had of himself. He could smell the cologne on Wolfram’s uniform and noticed for the first time that Wolfram’s ears were pierced with blue pearls similar to those worn by his uncle. He thought back to that moment years ago in this same garden where Wolfram had been the only one to truly offer Yuuri comfort in the form of a simple embrace. He wanted that again.

Yuuri’s mouth opened and then closed. Finally, he was able to string together a semi-coherent sentence. “I can’t...get my mind around it. I ended the war...I killed thousands of people. Never in my mind did I think I would do something like that...I’ve-I’ve seen the pain that war caused my own soldiers. I know they’re people’s sons and fathers, cousins, fiances - it goes on. I know it's the same for Dai Cimarron soldiers.” Yuuri paused, not quite sure where to go with this. Wolfram remained unwavered and only waited for him to find the words to continue.

“I never wanted to do that,” Yuuri swallowed the growing knot in his throat. “I’ve sentenced so many people to death by declaring war and what I did to end it...I don’t know how to accept it.”

Yuuri tried to breathe when he felt a painful hiccup from trying to suppress his emotions and maintain some dignity. “I hate it…” He finally said, not able to really think of anything else to add.

Wolfram pursed his lips and looked down, finally breaking his stare from Yuuri. They stood in silence before each other before Wolfram spoke.

“We are all guilty of that,” Wolfram said. 

“Have you killed eight thousand men?” Yuuri cried, his last vestiges of calm were leaving him. “That doesn’t include the soldiers I had to put out of their misery because I couldn’t save them! I remember every last condolence letter I wrote to every family. I avoided sleeping on purpose because I didn't want the nightmares!”

Yuuri pulled away to pace around the courtyard. “I hate it...I hate that I didn't have any other choice. I hate it because there was no other choice. But as king, I can't choose my enemy over my people and I won’t.”

“Yuuri, that is the reality of war,” Wolfram interjected sternly. “It’s disgusting, it’s painful, and despite our best efforts, it’s sometimes unavoidable. Destroying that army saved thousands of lives - far more that what was lost. Those soldiers swore to die for their people and country. We all do when we swear loyalty to the crown.”

“I know...I know,” Yuuri whispered brokenly. “But it’s an oath I never wanted anyone to fulfill - on both sides.”

“I know...and it’s an oath we only fulfill in the most serious of times,” Wolfram agreed, reaching out to touch Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s eyes widened, but he didn't move away. “But we know what it is we are swearing.”

Wolfram’s touch relaxed Yuuri. He couldn't remember a time when he saw the usually stern and temperamental ex-prince touch him so tenderly. It piqued at those hidden feelings inside and for once, he didn't have the energy to resist them. 

“My brothers told me what happened. How you saved us and won the war,” Wolfram said. “The allies had been blocked and couldn't reach them. They would have all died. It as a grave decision you made, but it saved our country and allies.”

Yuuri nodded reluctantly. “I don't regret what I did.” he added vehemently. “It’s...it’s the reality of what I did that’s killing me. I hate myself for hurting others, despite my best efforts to avoid it.”

“You need to stop hating yourself, Yuuri,” Wolfram interjected. “That will not do us any good. What will set you apart is how you will lead us out of this dark time.” Wolfram gave a comforting smile. “And I know you will do that. I’ve watched you do that from the very beginning.”

There was something in Wolfram’s voice that made Yuuri pause. “Really?”

“You think you’re so incompetent,” Wolfram explained. “But that it not true. I watched you. No matter how scared or stressed you felt, you remained strong and gave strength to your people. You’ve grown so much since you were first crowned king. I saw the bravery and compassion you showed. Because of you, many of my men will see their families again. They love you. So many people love you and you earned it. We love you.”

Wolfram reached out to gently lift Yuuri’s face. When Yuuri locked gazes with him, he felt a raw determination in the other man that left him both scared and hopeful. 

“I love you,” Wolfram whispered reverently.

Of all the things he expected Wolfram to say, that was not it. Yuuri blinked dumbly and struggled to respond while Wolfram remained steadfast. Yuuri’s mind couldn't settle on an emotion. It was incomprehensible that such a confession would come from the one person he resigned himself to never have. “Why...would you say something like that?”

“Because it’s true,” Wolfram said matter-of-factly. “And I know you love me too.”

“Wolfram,” Yuuri breathed, backing away from Wolfram’s touch. 

“Look me in the eyes and say it’s not true!” Wolfram snapped. “Stop running from me and stop punishing yourself! I forgave you long ago so why can't you do the same?”

“Why would you forgive me?” Yuuri said, totally not getting it. “After what I did to you?”

“I did think I hated you once,” Wolfram admitted, but didn't back down. “But I forgave you when I finally realized that you were trying to spare me from a horrid fate. That was the first clue that you acted out of love. It was out of love that you wished to protect me. But now, I won’t watch you continue to punish yourself - and me.”

“You didn't deserve to have a dumb kid ruin your life,” Yuuri fell back on his old argument, but it was starting to feel weak in Wolfram’s presence.

“That wasn't a choice for you to make alone,” Wolfram said angrily. “You should’ve told me.”

Yuuri shook his head despairingly. “I-I...I just wanted to do right by you. I thought you deserved better.”

“Only I can decide what I deserve or not,” Wolfram countered and then moved to stand within inches of Yuuri. “Yuuri...why do you think I’m foolish for wanting you?”

“I don't think you’re foolish at all!” Yuuri quickly said. “It’s just that given the situation, it didn't seem right for me to hold you to an engagement where everything was one-sided. I wanted to protect you from being mistreated and-and you deserve someone who will love and respect you - not some teen who can barely run a country!”

“You insult me with your presumptuousness,” Wolfram frowned. “I can decide who does or doesn’t deserve my love. I’ve decided it is you and let me tell you why.” Wolfram cupped Yuuri’s chin to make the other man look at him completely. “Yuuri, you possess a kindness, sincerity, and selflessness I have never seen before. Yes, you started out as a young, inexperienced king but you’ve risen to the challenge. Not once have you ever acted out of selfishness or dishonesty. You regard your people and even your enemies with an empathy I didn’t know existed nor fully appreciate until now. In the face of war, you sacrificed your own well-being to save every last man possible. You took on an immense burden for the greater good. That is a king worth loving.”

“Wolfram, I…” Yuuri started, unsure of how to respond to that, but Wolfram wasn't done.

“Let me finish,” Wolfram chided. “Even after you broke my heart, I couldn’t forget you. I tried to replace you, but failed. Because no one affected me that way you did. You gave me a renewed purpose where I could be more than a Little Lord Brat. You gave me something to believe in - and devote myself to. You were my truest friend. Of course, I would come to love you as well.”

“Is...that what you feel?” It was incomprehensible to Yuuri. This confession made with such conviction was beyond his ability to understand. Here, standing before Wolfram, Yuuri heard the words he didn't want to admit he had been wishing to hear for years.

“Yes,” Wolfram continued. “I’ve seen the turmoil and pain you try to hide from others. I can see you breaking right now. I know I can help you heal. I just need you to let me. It frustrates me, because I know there will never be anyone who can love you as purely as I do.”

“Wolfram...I don't know what to say,” Yuuri whispered, wide-eyed and caught under Wolfram’s passion. He always knew the lord to be one to feel things very deeply and act on his feelings with little hesitance. But to be the focus of such passion was another thing entirely.

“Tell me you love me,” Wolfram leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Arms slid around Yuuri’s waist and the king complied, far too vulnerable to resist. Yuuri slid his hands up Wolfram’s chest, still conflicted but his resistance weakened by the second. “Tell me you love me so I can be there for you. So I can help you heal and be your strength - as it was meant to be.”

Wolfram offered him comfort and stability. Wolfram would be the one to let Yuuri collapse when things became too much. That was the companionship Yuuri wanted but didn't think he could have. He didn't bother to find it in others because he knew the one person who could give it to him was beyond his reach. It took him so long to accept his feelings, but when he did, he thought it was too late. And yet, here Wolfram was, offering forgiveness and love without having to be asked - save for one small request.

“I love you,” Yuuri breathed, letting go of the secret he kept for so many years. “I’ve always loved you. Even when I was sixteen. But I couldn't accept myself and I didn't want you to suffer. I learned things from Earth that made me afraid. I missed you, but I couldn't ask you to return because it was selfish. I thought I’d just leave you alone because it felt like the only way and I-”

Yuuri was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips against his own. Wolfram was gentle and carefully eased Yuuri into his touch, but it still left the king struck dumb. When he timidly returned the gesture, Wolfram pulled Yuuri against him so he couldn't escape again. Though Yuuri had no intention of doing so. Yuuri threw out whatever hesitations he had left and let himself give in to the love and desire he had for this man. They both did. It wasn't long before their kiss was no longer innocent as they tried to make up for the years apart. Yuuri let Wolfram claim his mouth and everything with it. Tongues and lips entwined and promised much more. Yuuri wanted so badly for Wolfram to claim him, to make him his - to make this pain go away.

“Give yourself to me,” Wolfram whispered, voice heavy with passion. “Let me love you in every way possible.”

Yuuri had spent so much time just being numb that the feelings aroused within him now were overwhelming. He felt relief, hope, want, and so many other emotions. And all because of Wolfram. He could feel Wolfram’s heat through his clothes, his breath on his face, and his lips on his neck while the blonde prince waited for his answer. 

“Yeah” was the only thing he could think of. But it was all Wolfram needed. The lord gave him a triumphant grin and led him back into the castle where they could make up for all the years lost. This is what it meant to have someone catch him when he fell. 

Yuuri was twenty-four when he allowed himself to be loved and forgiven by his best friend and now-lover. He finally felt complete.

* * * * * * * * * * * * WYF * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the corner of one of the halls, beyond where the reunited couple could see, stood a lone figure who watched them in relieved satisfaction.

“That took forever,” Murata muttered and walked back to his rooms to get some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, right? Murata calls it like it is.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song “Suddenly” by BT, I definitely recommend his music if you’re into electronica music. He’s one of the more thoughtful electronica artists.
> 
> I also wanted to write my own take on the “Yuuri annuls the engagement” trope. Every fic makes Yuuri reject Wolfram because of his “we’re boys” sentiment and comes across as one-dimensional and obnoxious. I don't think this fits with Yuuri (especially when you look at his character in the novels and manga). Thus, I wanted to craft a different spin on this trope and make it so that Yuuri rejects the engagement as an attempt to respect Wolfram’s feelings.
> 
> The hopeless romantic in me took over in that last scene. My guilty pleasure is romance novels. Can you tell? lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy New Year! - EB

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of a two-part story.
> 
> This chapter clocks in at 12,467 words and 30 pages! I hope ya’ll took a pee break.
> 
> This is my twist on the “Yuuri ends the engagement and then changes his mind” trope. I wrote it to answer the question; What would happen if Yuuri realized he loved Wolfram but decided not to go after him?
> 
> Fun facts:
> 
> Medizin - German word for medicine  
> Wodka - German word for vodka. Vodka makes for a good antibiotic when needed.
> 
> I always find it more sensible to simply use words from other languages rather than make up words. It creates more realism, is easier, and makes sense as Shin Makoku is based off medieval Germany anyway.
> 
> Yuuri’s removal of the arrowhead was inspired by the story of 15th century English prince, Prince Henry V (Hal), who received an bodkin arrowhead into his face and miraculously survived thanks to John Bradmore who made an extractor to remove the arrowhead after the shaft broke. 
> 
> Your reviews are important to me and always a joy to read, please leave your comments!
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> EB


End file.
